Love To Let Go
by meaghyn
Summary: As if trying to figure out how to deal with WWE Headquarters and deal with bomb their threats wasn't enough; Chloe had to go and capture the attention of Mark Callaway. Mark had to figure out to love and loose, to circumstances he couldn't control.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Bowman, there's a file on your desk shipped in from Connecticut," Nancy muttered while finishing her game of solitaire

"Miss Bowman, there's a file on your desk shipped in from Connecticut," Nancy muttered while finishing her game of solitaire. Meaghan glanced up from reading her agenda for the day and sipping coffee while taking her first two steps into the main office.

"Connecticut? We're a south-eastern based business. Is it an invitation to bid?"  
"Not sure ma'am…." Nancy wasn't even paying her attention,

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned the corner and made her way to her desk.

"Hmm… Connecticut. What in the world is in Connecticut?" Chloe slipped her fingers beneath the flap and tore open the package. It was an invitation to bid, she muttered underneath her bid, "Dear Ms. Chloe Bowman, we are writing you this to inform you of a building that is need of asbestos abatement on an 114,300 square foot building. Plans may be shipped to you by calling yadda yadda yadda…" Chloe flopped the invite on her desk and made her way round her desk to take a seat.

"Hey, did you get that new invite?" Tom, the lead bidder, popped his head into her office.

"The ginormously huge one?"

"Yeah, that one. Are we gonna bid it?"

"I suppose so, we don't have any major jobs lined up any time soon, it depends when they want to start and how long it's going to take."

"Just let me know, I want to see the plans and figure out the place."

"Yeah, maybe it's a hotel or something…"

"It's the what?!" Chloe almost spit out her coffee.

"World Wrestling Entertainment headquarters. Home of wrestling entertainment." Tom exclaimed enthusiastically over the plans.

"Since when were grown men in spandex entertainment? My God, this place is huge…."

"You seem disdained? This is a big thing for us… think of it. We could make in a few months what we make in a year." But Chloe was already heading to her office and shutting the door. It's not that she wasn't aware of the potential that the job had, but at the same time how much would they actually come out on top? And why the hell did they send us a bid?

Chloe had grown up in the demolition and asbestos company; it was more or less a family business. Her great uncle had done it, her grandfather had done it, and her father had branched off from his family business of demolition and started his own business. He had since retired and spent his day's scuba diving and traveling around with her mother. Chloe took it over with ease and was competent in every area, which was a rarity for woman. Her eyes skimmed over the plans as she hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed up to the contractor for the building.

"World Wrestling Entertainment, this is Michelle, how can I help you?" A beaming voice protruded through her phone. She could see shadows underneath her door of the guys outside listening. She knew they were wrestling fans, but she'd be damned if she took this job just to appease her men.

"Yes, I'd like to speak Greg Workman please. This is Chloe Bowman with Bowman Demolition in North Carolina; I'm calling about his invite to bid."

"Just one moment Miss Bowman." And the cheesy elevator music ensued; she waited for a few moments and filed down her broken nail she had broken this morning opening her car door. She glanced around her office at all the work her family had done, the Braves Stadium, the clean up of the World Trade Centers; each had been a defining moment in her career. While they didn't make national news, it was a small step in her asserting her ability to do a man's work.

"Miss Bowman! This is Greg Workman; it's a pleasure to actually talk to you."

"Erm.. actually talk to me? I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Well, no. But I've seen some of the work you've done. I was quiet impressed with the clean up you did at the World Trade Center." Chloe winced a bit, while it was a big job that somebody had to do, the memories of finding bodies and seeing memorabilia of lost loved ones wasn't her piece of cake.

"Thank you. I appreciated the admiration."

"Well, after seeing your work and how thorough you were, we really would like you to bid this job. It's not an automatic guarantee, but you're in our good graces."

"Well…." Chloe hesitated for a moment, "we have the plans and the guys here seem eager to bid on it." She heard a rustling at the door; apparently the guys were very eager.

"So you're going to bid?"  
"Yes sir. When do you need the numbers?"  
"Next Monday if it's not too much of a hassle."

"Next Monday is fine. Thanks so much for the opportunity Mr. Workman."

"Thank you Miss Bowman, we look forward to seeing what you have to offer."

Chloe hung up the phone and pondered for a moment, she needed to be in this job to the very last detail. She opened her door and watched as her guys scattered to their adjacent offices and made her way to Tom's.

"We need to figure this thing out and figure it out pronto. We have almost 115,000 square feet to bid."


	2. Chapter 2

Greg Workman hung up the phone with a sense of joy

Greg Workman hung up the phone with a sense of joy. This was a girl who knew what she was doing and did it with finesse. He dialed up the extension to Linda McMahon.

"This is Linda."

"Linda, Workman; I've made contact with Bowman Demolition, they are bidding.  
"Excellent, I'll inform Vince. We need to get this thing fixed and fast."

Linda eagerly hung up the phone and headed across the hall to Vince's office. Vince was talking to the cities environmental personnel. When their building was made, certain things to weld and plaster and tile had asbestos in them. Potentially they had a huge environmental problem.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Linda smiled at the men, "But I just needed to let Vince know that we have a bidder for the asbestos issue."

"Excellent," said Vince his eye brows rose up in curiosity, "When will they be here?"

"Well, they're sending in their numbers next Monday and as soon we approve of the numbers, they can come on out."

"Where are they based out of?"  
"North Carolina."

"Hmm. So we have to house them too?" Linda nodded at Vince as he pursed his lips together an nodded.

"Call the Roxford and prepare them, I want to make these people comfortable. This is a huge undertaking."

Chloe had no inkling they would actually get the job, but before she knew it she was packing up her things and getting ready to live in Connecticut for almost 14 months in taking on the second biggest job she thought of. WWE headquarters literally had asbestos from the top of their building to the base of their building AND people working in it. They would have to remove the asbestos section by section and move people around. Luckily, her dad had agreed come out of retirement for the next 14 months to oversee the business so she wouldn't be running a business from out of state; she and 50 of their best men were on their way to Connecticut. Every 3 weeks the men would alternate out with another 50 men to allow them each time with their families. Chloe would be staying there until the job was done, she had no husband and children to concern her. Her main concern was getting into Connecticut and then getting out.

The guys informed her of who Vince McMahon was since he seemed to be the ring leader in making them comfortable. Not only had he set her up at some town house, but had taken care of her gas in getting there and made a lovely compensation package. She would have a modular office to oversee the job and had access to the entire place. She checked her directions one more time and was only 2 turns away from the job that would put her on the map.

"Is she here yet?" Vince looked at Mark as he stepped off the elevators. All Mark did was shake his head.

"Are you sure about letting a woman do this?" Mark asked not turning his head to look at Vince.

"Mark, she's one of the best." Vince chuckled in his throat. Ever since Mark's divorce he had been rather negative towards the female agenda. Mark just shrugged and leaned against the receptionist counter. Vince and Mark had been close friends since the 90's. Since Mark had gotten into real estate he was eager to see what this woman had to offer since some of his buildings were running into the same environmental problems.

"What's she driving?"

"A bright blue Honda Fit. It'll have North Carolina tags... I think that's her." Vince pointed to a bright blue Honda fit that wheeled in and parked. Both men's eyes locked into the drivers door awaiting the woman that would help solve this huge dilemma. When Chloe emerged Mark was a little taken aback. He was half expecting a rather… butch woman… since this was a demolition and asbestos company. But what emerged was a short woman, kind of curvy but he couldn't tell with her black pin stripe pants and bright pink blouse, and her look was punctuated with bright pink shoes. _How many batteries does it take to light up that shirt?_ Mark thought to himself. She had blonde hair that was longer in the front and layered in the back and her eyes were shielded by sunglasses held in a white frame. She wasn't plain, but she wasn't exactly model material, natural seemed to fit her more. Suddenly Mark felt himself standing a little straighter as Chloe made her way through the doors, the way she walked seemed like she was a woman on a mission and had a purpose. This woman seemed to know what she was doing.

Chloe breezed up the counter towards a tall man and then a taller man and pushed her sunglasses up a bit to let her eyes adjust to being inside and her blue eyes dazzled against her pale complexion. She quirked an eye brow and removed her sun glasses and hesitantly asked if either one of them were Vince McMahon. The shorter of the two extended his hand.

"That would be me, and this big guy here is Mark Callaway." Chloe nodded at them both and introduced herself.

"Chloe Bowman of Bowman Demolition and Asbestos, and it's a pleasure to meet both of you." The taller man, Mark, looked rather…. moody. She wondered if he was Vince's body guard or something of that nature. But why he would need a body guard around her, was beyond her. He had shoulder length red hair, broad shoulders, huge arms covered in a multitude of tattoos. And his face was expressionless. He looked like a real joy. Vince was well dressed and was uppity, immediately she liked him. He was up front too, something she appreciated. She hated bull shit customers.

"Mr. McMahon, I really do need to thank you for the accommodations while we're here. We promise to make this has smooth and easy as possible."

"I feel like I need to thank you, I had no idea this would be such a head ache."

"Well, normally it's not found out till it's past fixing; but our plan is to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Good. Now, I need to introduce to Greg Workman, he can give you the full tour of the building."

The three of them made their way around the corridors of offices and hall ways and finally reached the back wing of the building.

"Greg?" Vince asked stepping into an office, "Miss Bowman is here, I'm sure you're ready to meet her?" It wasn't much of a question as it was a demand to be ready.

"I sure am," a short, stalky man emerged from the office. He was probably in his 60's, his skin had a tanned tint to it, and his face showed a multitude of laugh lines.

"Miss Bowman, we're going to start in the basement." Chloe smiled but she knew she in for a long day.

Vince had left about an hour into the building tour to attend to a meeting and had Mark stay with her and show her around. Mark was hesitant at first, but after watching her for a bit, he had determined she wasn't there for the wrong reasons. She didn't even appear star stuck when Vince had introduced him. Most people automatically knew him as "The Undertaker," she had just nodded her, didn't seem amused by who he was, and moved on to business. Either she was oblivious to wrestling or she put on a good front.

Finally, after about 3 hours of touring and going through building codes and slang for whatever she did, the tour concluded and Chloe flopped into a chair outside the offices on the top floor and looked at the notes she had taken while on the walk through.

"Lot to take in?" Mark asked leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mmm, just a bit," Chloe didn't look up at first and finally met his gaze. Just then her stomach rumbled. She glanced at the clock above Mark's head, it was close to 7pm she hadn't eaten since noon.

"I guess I need to get something to eat," Chloe chuckled and stood up and extended her hand to Mark.

"Umm, well." Mark looked uncomfortable, "Do you need me to take you to get a bite?" Damn, he was not good at these sorts of things. Damn that Vince McMahon for putting this on him.

"No. Grocery store directions would be nice though."

"How about I take you? Your car looks pretty packed from boxes. I can follow you to the Roxford and we can take my truck."

"Sure, that works, I mean if you don't mind. Directions work just fine as well, I don't want…. Wait… you know where I live?"

"Nah, I need to get some things anyway, and I live in the Roxford too… long story, it's temporary." Mark ran his fingers through his hair, he felt uncomfortable and finally turned on his heel and muttered to follow him.

When they pulled up the Roxford, Mark noted that her town home was directly across from him. He had lost the ranch in the divorce, not that it mattered, he was barely there anyway. Chloe got out of her car and made her way around to the passenger side of his truck. She was on the phone with someone and seemed frustrated.

"No. Absolutely no gawking, Tom. We're there as professionals, DO NOT gawk. They're human just like you." Chloe went silent for a while and finally told this Tom guy if he couldn't handle this better than a 12 year old boy, he'd be removed from the job. Mark couldn't help but snicker, most women would kill to in her position, but apparently she was oblivious.

"So, have you lived in NC all your life?" Mark asked as he backed his truck out and made his way to the grocery store.

"For the most part. I went to school in Colorado and Texas, a year at each. But North Carolina is what I call him. You?"

"Tennessee born, Texas raised."

"And you recently moved to Connecticut?"

"Yeah, just until I can figure some things out with moving. So, excited about living here?"

"Well, it'll be interesting… not sure how well I'll do away from my normal environment."

"I'm sure things will be fine. It'll come and go before you know it." The two made small talk all the way to the grocery store. Each went their separate ways and met up after getting their groceries. They continued the small talk all the way back to the Chloe's town home. Mark went around to the back of his truck to grab her groceries while she fiddled with her keys in the door way.

"Damn, I guess you've had no time to unpack." Mark almost toppled over boxes as he walked inside and headed towards the kitchen.

"Nope, I had the guys unload my things from the moving truck while I was doing the walk through of the building. I really need to hop on it. My schedule won't let me be lax about it." Chloe pushed boxes out of the way and made a walk way through from the door to the kitchen. She headed towards a box marked "kitchen" and got the coffee maker out.

"This is what I'll need for tonight," Chloe flashed a grin at Mark, and it damn near made his heart skip a beat. He shook his head.

"Why's that?"

"I'm gonna try to unpack tonight."

"Well… umm… need help?" Chloe glanced up at Mark from plugging in the coffee maker and waved her hand at him.

"Mark, you've been a big help to me already. You need to go home and rest." Mark stood there a moment and decided to protest. He hated being at home alone at night. Company would be nice.

"Nah, I insist. Besides, four hands are better than two. You could get things done a lot quicker."

"Well, don't feel obligated. You can start in the living room. Like coffee?" Chloe didn't even look at him she continued busying herself with making coffee and putting away the groceries. Mark liked the fact that she had no idea of who he was, but knew she'd eventually find out. Until then, he'd enjoy the pure company of someone thinking he was normal. He watched her as she excused herself with her over night bag and made her way upstairs to change. He felt more at ease with her when she came down in sweats and a tank top. She had pushed back her hair using a bandana and had exchanged those damned bright pink shoes for flops.

"I really can't thank you enough Mark." Chloe said as she flopped onto the couch. It was close to 3 am, but they had managed to get everything unpacked. She glanced over at the man who had had asked her every possible question about every picture. She had gone through the line of her mom and dad and 4 older brothers, their wives and their children. Which then ensued into how she had ended up in the business and not them, which was a story she decided to save for another day.

"It's really not a problem, it's nice to have something to do instead of sitting in my house drinking beer and yelling at the football game on TV." Mark chuckled and stood up and stretched out his hand to shake hers. Chloe grabbed his hand and gingerly shook it with a smile.

"I owe you."

"Eh. Maybe I'll take you up on it. But I'm going to get to bed, I have to be up in about 5 hours." Chloe pushed the now flattened boxes out of the way and made a path way to the door and opened it for him.

"Thanks Mark, have a good night."

"You're welcome Ms. Chloe, same to ya."

She watched him jog across the street and head into his town home. She then shut the door and turned around. Everything was in it's place and now the place was becoming more of her personality. The living room had wooden floors and pretty good sized fireplace. She had her suede red couch shipped in merely because she adored it. It was the first thing she bought when she moved into her first apartment and couldn't bear to part with it.

The bookcase had it's books, the dinette set had it's place mats and floral arrangement, the kitchen looked lived in. The hard wood floors covered the entire down stairs area, and stopped at the steps. Ivory carpet creeped up the stairs and engulfed the second floor. Upstairs was her bed room and an office and the biggest bath room she ever laid eyes on. Her bed room was decorated in khaki and blue, the bathroom in pink and khaki. Her office was, well, blah and extra storage for now since she would be working out of a modular unit. But for now all was well with the world. She took off her shoes and flopped onto her bed and she was pretty sure she was out before her head even hit the mattress.

Mark locked his door and placed his keys on the table beside the door. Chloe seemed like a genuine southern belle. She obviously adored her family, she had enough pictures of them to fill at least 10 scrap books. She was the spitting image of her mother too, and seemed excited that they would be visiting her soon for her birthday. Her nephews apparently loved wrestling and was excited about seeing where it was based out of. He'd have to talk to Vince and see if maybe some of the wrestlers who were in the area could meet them, he didn't know why, but he just felt like maybe he needed to. Chloe was certainly home sick already and wasn't used to being away from them. He had also learned that her mother had been diagnosed with fibro myaligia and didn't like the idea of being away so long; but her mother had insisted. The main reason why she was working as hard as she was, was so that she could buy this house back home big enough to where no one in her family would ever have to worry about being without a home or a place to turn to, especially her parents. While they were still young, only in their mid 50's, she was well aware it wouldn't be that way forever. He liked that about Chloe, she was just, well, monotonous. He took off his shirt and threw it at his recliner and stalked up the stairs and made his way to his bed room and threw himself down on it and let sleep get the better of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe had been in Connecticut for only a week and she was already feeling overwhelmed

Chloe had been in Connecticut for only a week and she was already feeling overwhelmed. This asbestos was everywhere, the pipes, the ceiling tile, the floor tile; and the thing she dreaded most was that this may take longer than 14 months. She bit her lip hard as she looked over the addendums for the job and then at the clock; she was meeting with the department of finances and Vince in 20 minutes. The job itself of removing the asbestos was costly enough, in the 1.2 million range; but now it looked like they would have to replace the ceiling tiles and floor tiles. She cradled her head in her hands and started praying, hard. Just as a deep sigh and an amen escaped her lips there was a slight knock at her door. She didn't even look up and muttered a "Come in."

"Hey, wanted to see if…. Are you ok?" Mark stood in the doorway and beheld a very defeated looking Chloe.

"Yep, just overwhelmed. What do you need?" She had no idea who it was, if it was a worker, a temp, someone from WWE, she didn't care.

"If I could take you up on the offer of you owing me?" Chloe's head shot up as she took in Mark's features. He had cut his hair, it was short. A bandana was wrapped around his head and he had on sunglasses. He was wearing a white Harley Davidson t-shirt and jeans along with black boots.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Shoot."

"Well, if I buy the steaks and side dishes, want to cook out tonight?" Chloe bit her lip again, she might as well have pierced it by now. Cooking out sounded great, but she followed a strict diet because of a kidney issue. She had renal acidosis which is where the kidney's don't process the toxins in the blood and in turn the blood can get really acidic. She didn't like to talk about it, but if she didn't get the food that was mostly organic or natural, she'd be in some serious pain.

"How about this, I have a health condition, so I need to follow a pretty strict diet; how about I buy the food and cook out. You can bring yourself and a movie."

Mark stood there for a moment, and she couldn't tell if he was angry or confused because his sunglasses. He cocked his head to one side and slid down his sun glasses.

"Can you have meat? I don't do tofu."

"I can as long as it's organic, I can get you a normal steak. My body just doesn't do well with all those toxins." She hoped that answer would suffice and breathed a sigh of relief when he smiled and nodded.

"Excellent, now if you'll excuse me I need to get to a finance meeting and give them the addendums for this job." Mark stepped back and out of her way and watched her walk down the ramp of her little modular office and towards the back entrance of headquarters. He shook his head and decided that he'd get a comedy for tonight, it seemed she needed a good laugh.

Mark watched for Chloe's car to whiz in from his living room. He had picked out several comedies from his collection not sure what she wanted to watch. He wasn't exactly anxious, but he wasn't exactly calm either. He just really wanted to get to know this girl. And whatever health condition she had, didn't seem to bother him. She didn't look like she was dying, maybe it was an allergy. He shrugged and debated on bringing the beer, could she drink it? Couldn't she? When he saw her Fit pull in he grabbed the six pack and headed over to her car to help her bring in the groceries. She greeted him with a beaming smile.

"You know your boss is a pretty chill guy?" Chloe beamed as she opened her trunk.

"Yeah, I just wish people would understand his character is nothing like him." Mark said without even thinking, because Chloe paused and cast him a quizzical look.

"Uhm. Well, a while back he was a personality on one of our shows. He played a heel, which is kind of like the bad guy, and the character was Mr. McMahon. His whole family got involved, but lately since he's had grandkids and all he's stepped back."

"So he is Mr. McMahon playing Mr. McMahon." Mark realized then how stupid it did sound.

"Yeah…" Chloe just shrugged and \made her way into her house and called over her shoulder,

"Well, business is business. As long as I don't have to deal with the Mr. McMahon character, I'm set." Mark smiled and decided to drop the news then that he too had a character.

"So, have you ever heard of The Undertaker?"

"I know the term of the Undertaker. There's an Undertaker at my church, he runs the funeral parlor back home. And my oldest nephew talks about some 'Undertaker' on t.v."

"Well…"

"Well what?" But then it looked like a light bulb clicked in Chloe's head and her brow quirked.

"You're a wrestler?" Mark nodded

"Character being The Undertaker?" Mark nodded again and Chloe scrunched her nose.

"What do you do? Sacrifice people or something? I mean you look mean, but not Satanic."

"Sort of. I did various stunts with The Undertaker gimmick. But now I'm more behind the scenes in training and helping new wrestlers out. I retired in 2008, and I'm just figuring things out from here."

Chloe paused and cocked her head to one side and took him in. He wasn't sure what was going through her mind and he actually felt kind of uncomfortable.

"I played a zombie in a haunted house once. I guess we all have our dark sides." She chuckled and opened the patio door off from the dining room and grabbed a back of coal to put on the grill. Mark grinned himself and was glad she didn't feel awkward around him.

"So, now that I've let you in with my dark secret, what's this health issue of yours?" Chloe had just lit the grill and had breezed past him and had started marinating the steak and laid out the things to get the salad ready. She took a deep breath and busied herself rubbing the steak.

"I have something called renal acidosis."

"Sounds… umm…"

"Yeah, it's not all too bad. I just have to watch what I put into my body, the more processed or hormone pumped it is; the more my kidney's have to work and they don't work all that well. So then acid gets into my blood and I have to do dialysis more than what I already do." Mark had no idea she was on dialysis, she looked healthy, vital, and she had no problem living her life. Before he could even ask she had beat him to it.

"I only have to do dialysis if my blood is really, really acidic. So far, since my diagnosis 4 years ago I've only had my blood cleansed three times. I just eat organic as possible and drinks lots of water." She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Can you put these on the grill while I make the salad and baked potatoes?" She placed a plate of steaks in front of him. One was larger, the other was smaller, he guessed the smaller one was hers. He grabbed the plate and made his way to the patio and slapped the steaks down and listened to the sizzle of the meat hitting the hot iron.

"So I guess you can't drink can you?" He called out to her from the door.  
"I can, but I have to have a lot of water. But I mostly just avoid it. Besides, I'm a sloppy drunk." She called out with a laugh from the kitchen.

"So, anything else I need to know about?" He asked.

"Seriously?"  
"Shoot."

"I'm really a psycho stalker, I find gullible men and seduce them."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Are you saying you're gullible?" Mark got quiet for a moment and pondered that a moment and then he saw her head pop around the corner with a big grin.

"Bad answer," she chided and threw a piece of tomato at him with a laugh and came out and sat the salad bowl on the patio table. He just grinned at her with a grunt and tended the steaks.

Chloe settled down on the couch stuffed and sleepy. She and Mark had talked for hours and it was almost midnight. It was nice having someone to talk to and occupy her time, the more she got to know of him the more she liked him. It didn't hurt either that he was easy on the eyes. But she knew she could not pursue anything with him, she would be leaving in a little over a year and he had been through some rough divorce. For such a nice guy, she couldn't believe what she had heard, but could understand why. She had learned he had divorced because he had gotten caught up with one of the girls he worked with and his wife found out. While it was never anything physical, there was an emotional bond that he was only supposed to have with his wife. Pictures of he and the other woman had surfaced on the internet and it was the last straw for his now ex-wife.

He lost the house, the land, and had limited visitation with his kids just because of his lifestyle. And, in the process of it all, had lost the "other woman" if you call her that. She could understand his loneliness. Hell, she had only been away from her family for a little over a week and she felt empty. She guess that's why she was so attracted to him, well, maybe not him, but the friendship he brought.

"I didn't mean to talk your ear off, Chloe." She looked up from her thoughts and saw Mark emerge from the bathroom.

"Hell, don't worry about it. Everyone needs to spill it sometime."

"I uh," he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and placed one hand on his hip while his gaze fell to the floor, "Look, I hope you don't think of me any different."

"You're human. It's understandable, while I don't condone such things, and I'm not saying it's ok; you seemed to have dealt with it appropriately and are trying to piece your life back together. And even if you hadn't, I'd still not think any thing ill of you. You cooked the steaks." She flashed him a smile and stood up to stretch.

She could feel her eyes on him as she stretched and quickly brought her arms down uncomfortably. The last thing she needed was him gawking at her.

"Sorry we didn't get to watch any of the movies." Chloe moved past him to where his DVD's lay and handed them to him.

"Eh, it's alright. Perhaps another day?"

"I don't see why not, not exactly like I have much of a social life around here." He flashed her a smile and took the DVD's from his hand and his fingers accidentally brushed against her hand. He had a rough touch, and she kind of liked it.

"Good night Chloe, I'll give you a call sometime this week. I can drink a beer and you can be my designated driver," he joked.

"Oh, smooth. Make fun of the kidney disease," she chuckled as she opened the door for him.

"Night Chloe."

"Night drunkard."


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe had moved in June and before she knew it was already August and she was waiting eagerly for her family at the air port

Chloe had moved in June and before she knew it was already August and she was waiting eagerly for her family at the air port. Every single one of them would be there to help celebrate her birthday. Mark had been so kind to wear his Undertaker gear and surprise her nephews. He had quizzed her again and again on who was who.

"Ok, so it goes in order. Matthew is my oldest brother, he's 32 his wife's name is Heather, she's Asian, so they'll be easy to pick out. They have one son, Hunter. He's 8 and the oldest nephew."

"Ok. Got. Asian, Matthew, Heather, Hunter."

"Then there's Jonathan, he's 30 and his wife Bethany. They have 2 sons, ages 4 and 2, their names are Jay and Benjamin. Umm, you'll know them because she's pregnant again."

"Got it, pregnant, Beth, Jonathan, Jay and Ben. Matthew, Asian, Heather, Hunter." Chloe rolled her eyes, no way he was going to remember all this. She could barely keep up with it.

"Then there's the twins, Robert and Adam. They're both 28. Robert is married to the red head, Marge; and Adam is married to the blonde Cindy. Robert and Marge are the ones with Greg, he's 2 as well."

"Chloe…"

"Yeah?"  
"I'm going to need your help. There's no way I can remember any of this." She patted his arm to reassure him.

"Mark, I'm going to need your help getting through this, I can't look at you because of how ridiculous you look with eye liner on." She grinned without looking up at him but she could feel his eyes burning into her head. The last 2 months they had built a really great friendship, and she couldn't help but like him; but she dare not let him know. She nor he was in any position to pursue anything and she was damned determined to stick to that.

The next thing they both heard was a squeal coming from the terminal they were waiting at and she saw Jay running towards her with a slew of her family following behind him. She bent down and smothered him in kisses and got knocked to the ground by her other nephews.

"I missed you all so much!!" Chloe exclaimed as she embraced the rest of her family in her arms. She had turned around just in time to see Hunter staring up at Mark, awe struck.

"A…a…are.. you the…. Undertaker?" All Mark did was stare at the little guy. Chloe really had to give it to Mark, he did good playing evil. Hunter took a few more steps towards him and poked him in the thigh and turned around and looked at Chloe with wide eyes.

"He's real!!" And he whirled back around and started jumping up and down.

"Oh please Mister Undertaker, can I get a picture with you? You're my favortist wrestler in the whole wide world. You don't have to smile or anything, I can look mean too," Hunter then proceeded to beg Chloe to take a picture.

"Aunt Chloe, can you take our picture? Please? Before he disappears or druids come and take him away or something?"

"Hunter, I'll have you know the Undertaker is a good friend of mine, I don't think he's going anywhere." Hunter's eyes grew even wider and he whirled around and shook his finger at Mark.

"You can have my aunt's soul!! She can't fight. Well, she can, but she fights like a girl. And we need her to come back home, she's the only one who knows how to fix my x-box. Please, Mister Undertaker, please, please, please don't take my aunt's soul." By this time Chloe saw a smile tugging at Mark's mouth and he dropped down to one knee and took off his hat and placed it on Hunter's head.

"Tell you what, little minion, how about you take the hat and I take your aunt." Mark looked up and winked at Chloe, and she just rolled her eyes and directed the rest of her family, who all were awe struck at her new friend, towards the rental department. She then grabbed Hunter by the hand.

"Come on, the Undertaker isn't going to take my soul or anyone else's. You can talk to the Undertaker on the ride to the hotel."

"He's coming with us?! Are we riding in a hearse??" Chloe was kind of taken a back by this question.

"Nuh… No. We're taking the rental cars. Why would we ride in a hearse?"

"Because we all can't fit on his chariot."

"His chariot?" Chloe looked over at Mark with a raised brow and all he could do was grin. She flashed him a quizzical look and mouthed, we'll talk later.

Mark answered Hunter's questions all the way to the hotel. He was able to make the small boy realize who we was beyond the Undertaker. But he did tell the boy he really did have a hearse. Which was partially true, it was a prop sitting in a ware house, but it was his. Mark watched Chloe's expressions while she drove, they went from surprised to confused to not too happy with what he was telling her nephew. _Protective thing_, he thought. When they finally reached their destination, Chloe seemed quiet happy to be there. She had her family staying at the Stanton House Inn, which was a little Bed and Breakfast. She rented the whole place for them too, this girl really loved her family.

Mark grabbed as much luggage as he could and watched as Chloe and her dad helped her mother out of the car and listened as Chloe fussed at her mother for fussing at her. She really was just a down to earth girl who was focused on her family. He really hoped the best for them.

"Mark, can you let the innkeeper we're here while I help mom and dad to their rooms?"

"Sure thing. And I'll bring the luggage to the lobby and we can sort from there." Mark made his way to the lobby and watched as Chloe held her mom and dad's hands and walked them to their rooms. This was going to be an interesting week, Mark knew that much.

"Chloe Nadine Bowman," Chloe's mother, Sherri, exclaimed with surprise once she and her father entered their room.

"Yeah Mom?" She busied herself with unpacking her mother's things, trying to avoid the next question.

"Who was that?"

"His name is Mark."  
"And?" Chloe sighed, there was no getting around her mother.

" He was a professional wrestler, he retired several months ago; he's a good friend, he helped me move, he unclogs my pipes, he helps me change my oil in my car, and occasionally takes me out to a movie when I've had a rough day."

"He's handsome, why not go after him?" Chloe dropped the clothes that was in her hands into a drawer and turned to face her mother.

"Because I'm leaving in a year, and it's easier to maintain a friendship that it is a relationship." Immediately she regretted that answer, because that told her mother she had actually thought about it.

"Whatever you say, sweety. Whatever you say." God, she hated that fact her mother could see right through her.

Mark had rode back to the town home's with Chloe to change out of his Undertaker garb and they talked the whole way.

"You're close to your family, huh?"

"Oh yes, they're my life. You just don't understand."

"I can tell, you all seem to be close. And they all seem to be excited to be here and see you."

"We're just easily excitable," she laughed.  
"So your mom… how long has she had fibro?" He watched as Chloe thought, she always scrunched her nose when she thought and he found that damned near adorable.

"I was 17 when she was diagnosed. For the long haul of it, she's doing pretty well with it."

"Is it… uh.."  
"Deadly? No. But it is painful, and it won't help in aiding in her longevity." Mark sensed her sadness about it and gently put her hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze. She didn't move her gaze from the road but she did squeeze back. Her hand a few calluses from where she used to work in the scrap yard of her family business. But Mark didn't mind, he let go of her hand to avoid any awkwardness and to give her a free hand to drive.

"Chloe… is your disease…?" His voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence

"Yes." Her answer was short and closed. Mark felt a sense of grief engulf his heart. He wanted to prod further but was too nervous to do so and he didn't want to know. Besides, this was her birthday week, why ruin it?

"So, did you ask for anything in specific for your birthday?" Mark asked trying get the sense of heaviness in the car out.

"I did, and they're here and we're having dinner with them in about 2 hours." Chloe smiled at him, her mood lightening significantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe loved the fact that her family was here and couldn't believe she only had one more day left with them. Even though today was her birthday, and she should have every reason to feel happy, she couldn't help but feel that sense of loneliness come upon her knowing they would be gone on Sunday. She had just got done slipping on her black pumps when she heard Mark at the door. Unofficially he was her date, he had insisted. He was going to do her birthday right, she had groaned and jabbed him about it all week too. But deep down she rather liked it. All around it had been a good week. The workers were right on schedule with the asbestos removal from the WWE headquarters, they were still under budget, and Tom was acting civil towards any wrestlers he met. He still had his giddy moments, but at least it was in her office and not in public. And she had found a good friend in Mark. For the most part, being out Connecticut was a good deal.

She bounced down the stairs and opened the door to a very well dressed Mark Callaway, it almost took her breath away. He was wearing grey slacks and bright red button up, collared shirt and a grey tie. He had slicked his hair back a bit and he was wearing his normal shades. She somehow managed to speak.

"Hey, Muh, Mark." He flashed her a grin.

"Hey birthday girl," she didn't notice the bouquet of Lily's in his hand. "These are for you, darlin'." She had to regain her composure and quick, or else she was going to be a babbling mess tonight. For the first time she actually saw how incredibly sexy this man could be, and it almost seemed as if he knew it. She took the flowers and made her way to the kitchen to find a vase.

"These are beautiful Mark. Let me put them in a vase and we can get going. By the way, where exactly are we heading tonight for dinner?" Mark had decided to take it upon himself to concoct this plan with her family for dinner. All she was told was to dress nice and be ready at 5:30.

"You're going to have to wait and see," she felt him walking behind her, and wondered why in the world he was acting so mischevious. She shrugged it off as him just being anxious to surprise her and refused to let her thoughts linger on how good he looked.

Mark had to retain his composure when he saw her at the door. She was wearing a knee length, strapless red dress accented by a black belt. She had worn her hair down, which had grown since they had first met so she wore it with her natural wave and had pinned a red rose in her hair. The dress hugged every curve of her body and seemed to be only held up by her ample breast. Everything in Mark wanted to take her in his arms and have her right there, but he quickly shook off those feelings and played it cool. He had quiet the surprise waiting for her. He had made reservations at l'escale and had talked Vince into making a big to-do. Chloe had gone above and beyond with her work at WWE removing all the asbestos, often times she was there late scraping samples and sending them off to be tested, or removing tile and making sure her guys knew she was there for them.

Several of the WWE employees, including wrestlers would often see her working and knew her from the praises that came from Mark's lips that some of them sought her out to ask about the possibilities about asbestos being in their homes. She would give them names and numbers of the best people in their area and follow up. She really went above and beyond. Not only would Chloe's family be there, but the McMahon's, Greg Workman along with the guys she worked with. He was sure she had no idea.

Mark had been at l'escale all day over seeing the details, right down to the candles and napkins. He wasn't sure who was more excited, him or her family. They had been in on it since Tuesday and her mother especially couldn't wait. Her mother's name was Sherri and she was the sweetest woman, he had taken many long talks with her while Chloe tended to her nephews or sister-in-laws or work. She had informed Mark that Chloe was a bit of a workaholic since her diagnosis as well her own. Between medical bills and the retirement of her father, she was determined that no one would struggle, she barely had time for herself, which was why she encouraged her daughter to come out here, so that maybe she would gain a life. She was thrilled to see the friendship she and Mark had, and was more than willing to help keep her daughter occupied so that Mark and her father could plan this event.

"You ready?" Mark asked as he offered her arm.

"I sure am, and I'm starving." Chloe slipped her arm through his and walked with him to his truck. Mark grinned and helped her in, quietly praying that this would go over smoothly.

"Good." He paused for a moment staring at her, "You look stunning."

"Well, for a dead man you don't look half bad yourself." Her lips curved into a smile and Mark had to fight off kissing her. _Where the hell did these feelings come from?_ He thought to himself. He knew he was attracted to her, but tonight these feelings were so strong.

They drove chatting about their day and pulled into the parking lot for l'escale. Chloe was obviously taken a back by the place, it was huge and on the waterfront. He watched as her gaze went across the building and to Mark. Mark stretched a smile across his features and got out of the truck and made his way round to her side and opened her door. If she was floored now, just wait.

He offered her his arm and led her up to the door. Right away they were whisked upstairs to the outside patio area. The sun was just beginning to set, it was perfect. He opened the door and watched her face as she saw not only her family, but the McMahon's, her guys, and various WWE employees yell "SURPRISE!!" Her joy was unobtainable and she just kind of stood there dumb struck. Mark had to nudge her to get her to move. He watched as she walked over to her family and her mother let her in on her and Mark's secret. She glanced up at Mark and mouthed a "thank you" with teary eyes. He himself felt a bit giddy knowing how happy he had made her.

"Mark, this is… wow… this is amazing. You really didn't have to do this." Chloe said as she finished her dinner. Mark had even made sure everything was organic so she didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of having to explain. He really had thought of everything.

"I know, and it's not just my doing, your family was in on it. So thank them as well."

"Oh believe me I have." They sat there for a moment as Vince walked up and placed a box in front of her.

"Chloe you really have gone above and beyond. If we ever need you again, we will call without question. And we'll pass your name along to everyone we know." Vince told her as he pulled out a chair beside her.

"Thank you so much Mr. McMahon, I really do appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all, Linda and I got you this. Linda picked it out, I'm no good with these sorts of things, but I think it does suit you. Please, open it." Chloe carefully opened the box and glanced down at a Starbucks gift card in the amount of 500. It may not seem like much, but she had Starbucks twice a day. Chloe let out a huge laugh and hugged Vince's neck.

"You both know me so well!" She exclaimed through her laughter.

"Well, every time we see you, you have one in hand." Vince chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She looked over at Linda who was talking to Greg and nodded at Chloe with a warm smile. Vince then excused himself and joined his wife and Chloe looked back at Mark. He was smiling and was just staring at her.

"What?" Just then "The Way You Look Tonight" started to play and Mark stood up and grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. He slowly brought her to his chest and placed his right hand on the small of her back and held her right hand in his left. She looked up at him and remembered just how tall he was, it was easy to forget when you're not standing right next time to him. She herself was only 5'4" and he was touching 7 feet. She took a deep breath and got a whiff of his scent and felt herself get dizzy. What the hell had gotten into her? She felt like a highschooler at prom. They danced through the next two songs and then she was traded off to her father, her brothers, and then Vince. By the time all was said and done, it was time to say goodbye. She took several pictures with her family and kissed them all goodbye. She then made her way over to Mark.

Mark saw her coming and each time he looked at her his breath seemed to sucked right out of his lungs. He stood up to greet her and have her a hug.

"I hope you enjoyed tonight."

"I did, I was completely surprised."

"Good, that was the idea of it," he said as he glanced down at her. "Ready to get out of here?"

"No. Well, I'm ready to leave but not go back home."

"Oh, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but I just don't want tonight to end." Mark had the perfect idea.

"Well, let's run home long enough to change."

They quickly went to one another's homes and changed and met out by his truck, it was only 10:00, but they could make it there by midnight. He had managed to pack blankets and breakfast food in his truck and ignored the quizzical look she gave him.

"Soo… where are we going?"

"Ever seen the mountains in these parts?"

"Nope, but after living in Colorado, I'm kind of spoiled as to what a mountain actually is."

"Well, this isn't Colorado, but it is beautiful. There's no city lights, just the stars."

"Well then, let's do this, how long will it take to get there?"

"'Bout 2 hours, if we drive like a bat out of hell."

"Well… drive then." Mark chuckled deep within his throat as she slammed the door shut of his truck. As they took off down the high way and weaved in and out of traffic Mark decided now was the best time to give her his gift.

"Hey Chloe, reach into the glove compartment and get your gift out." Chloe looked at him in surprise.

"Mark, you've already done so much for me already, you really don't…"

"Just do it." He cut her off and glanced at her with his eye brow quirked. He watched her open the glove compartment and she gently took out a little box wrapped in red paper. She glanced up at him for a moment and he nodded for her to go ahead. He watched her features closely as she opened the box and saw her eyes widen.

"Mark…" she let out in a whisper and she gently brought the contents out of the box and help up a circle encrusted with diamonds on a slim silver chain.

"Your mom helped me pick it out." Mark's gaze steadied on hers as her eyes lingered on him. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Mark felt a tingle go down his spine when her lips brushed against his cheek. He knew it was a friendly gesture, but between the way she was looking at him and the moment he had to tear his eyes away from her and keep his thoughts on the road.

"You're welcome darlin'"

They talked for the next two hours about how the job was going. She was excited to almost be done with the basement of the building. The basement was being used for storage and she was able to talk Vince into turning it into a museum for tourists to walk through. It was big enough. Her company had gutted the entire basement and all that was left was the support beams for the building. They had actually gotten done 2 weeks ahead of schedule and Chloe seemed excited about that.

Mark loved to see her laugh and talk. She had rolled down her window and the wind was tossing her hair about and she just seemed care free. He was lucky to have met her, even if they were only just friends. She had helped take away some of the loneliness and pain from his divorce. She had lent an ear in letting him talk and didn't scoff when he shed a tear or two. Ok, maybe like bawled like a baby some nights.

This past week seeing her with her family and hearing the stories of her childhood and watching her interact, had pushed him over the edge when it came to how he felt about her. It never phased her about his fame and fortune and helped him look at houses in Texas. But he was dragging his feet about that, he didn't want to leave just yet. Vince had offered him a job at Headquarters and that would buy him time while she was still here, but she wasn't in Connecticut permanently. Before he knew it he found the little dirt path that led up to a ledge off a mountain.

They pulled up and he got out and laid out the blankets in the back of his truck along with some pillows.

"Come on, get out." Mark glanced up and saw Chloe slowly get out of the truck, keeping her gaze fixed on the stars. He came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wanna lay down and look at them?"

"Sure, it's so gorgeous. It reminds me of back home." They hopped into the back of his truck and laid back looking up at the sky. Mark would glance from the heavens to her face every now and then.

"So, speaking of home, do you have a boyfriend or a hopeful back home?" The thought had never crossed his mind until now. He didn't want to ruin a good thing by his actions. Chloe rolled over onto her side, but he kept his gaze at the stars.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious, girl. Damn, don't get all defensive." He managed out a chuckle but it was more because he was nervous. She stayed on her side looking at him and he sneaked a peek at her, _I need to know woman, please. I don't want to regret what I'm about to do._

"No, I don't. I'm not going to hand you a sappy story as to why or why not, I just never…" but before she could finish Mark had sat up and captured her face with one hand and brought his lips down to hers. He wasn't forceful but it was no brush of the lips. He meant it, he did. As much as he didn't want too, he tore his lips away from hers. He didn't give her any time to respond, he wanted to see her reaction.

He pulled back and licked his lips and gazed at her face. Her eyes were still closed and she appeared to be in shock. She took in a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes and returned his gaze. His heart was either in his throat or in his stomach. He still had a hand on her face and was only a few inches from hers. They held the gaze for a few more seconds and he leaned in once more and claimed her lips. This time she returned the kiss.

He quickly moved from his side to his knees and placed his hands on either side of her face and deepened the kiss. He felt her arms come between his and wrap around his neck pulling him closer. He couldn't help himself, he nipped at her bottom lip and then ran his tongue along it. Slowly their tongues met and danced around each other. He some how managed to waddle her back against the back window of his truck and pin her there. He placed one hand against the top of his truck and the other one right beside her face and leaned in.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, and he finally drew back and looked at her. They were both breathing rapidly and in a daze. He couldn't believe he had just done that, but he couldn't stop himself. Since that kiss on the cheek it was all he could think about. He hoped he wouldn't regret it in the morning.

Chloe had to catch her breath. She could not believe he had just kissed her, her mind was screaming no, but her heart was telling her something different. After he had pulled away the first time she made the split decision the next time he tried to kiss her, she would respond, and she was so thankful that he did. When he broke away from her she had to swallow her heart back down to her chest. Her eyes gazed into his green eyes, and she saw something there she didn't see at first. Was it desire? Or was it something else? He leaned his head down and rested his forehead on hers.

"Sorry," he muttered still a bit breathless. _Well great, you normally have something to say and now you're speechless,_ Chloe thought to herself.

"Mark, I um… why…?"

"I don't know. That's the truth of it. I don't know." They held each other for the next few moments and finally he broke the silence.

"I guess I shouldn't pull a stunt like that until I figure out why the hell I do things, huh?"

"….Yeah… I guess." Chloe was hesitant at first, because she hadn't been kissed like that in, well, she had never been kissed like that. But it made sense. No sense in being caught up in a moment.

"Ok. Boundaries. I promise to not pull a stunt like that until I can explain my actions," Mark breathed out in a husky voice. All Chloe could do was nod in agreement. Man, she hated that rule, but if she was going to have any order to her life, it had to be this way.

Chloe and Mark stayed on the bed of the truck until sun rise and feasted on donuts and orange juice that he had brought. Around 7:30 they decided to head home and so Chloe could spend some time with her family before they left tomorrow. The ride on the way down was simple, they talked about this and that and finally Chloe had to address the issue.

"So maybe we should pretend it never happened? So it doesn't get awkward…"

"Maybe." She felt her heart kind of drop, but she let out a sigh and figured if it was meant to be, it was meant to be.

"Chloe, I…" Mark's words trailed off and she shook his head and ran a his hand over his goatee for a few moments.

"It's ok Mark, don't make it any more awkward, ok? I don't do well with awkward…"

"Deal. Friends?"

"Friends."


	6. Chapter 6

**The following scenes contain scenes of a sexual nature. Please be advised.**

The next four days were hell for Mark. Chloe wasn't avoiding him, and every time he called she was apologetic, but they had just started on a new section of the building and she was up early and came home late. He often saw her car pull in around 3 am and she emerged dirty and muddy and dead tired. So he knew she wasn't avoiding him. Since her birthday, all he could think about was that kiss and how it stirred his soul. Mark sat on the couch and started to doze off and he wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking or if his subconscious took over but he started to dream about what would have happened if he had continued kissing her that night.

"_Mark, I umm.. why?" Instead he captured her lips once more and brought her legs around his waist firmly pinning him to the back of his truck bed. A soft moan escaped her as he pressed his body against her, taking her face in his hands once more. He intensified the kiss and ran his hands down her neck to her waist and drew her close. Her arms circled around his neck and deepened her end of the kiss, both tongues darting in and out sending jolts of passion to the other._

_He broke the kiss long enough to send little nips and kisses down her neck. She leaned her head back and he entwined his fingers in her hair and brought her head back further so he could have access to her neck. He bit slightly at her chin and continued a trail of hot kisses down her neck and stopped at the center of her collar bone. He could see her chest heaving in her t-shirt and it damn near drove him crazy. He ran his tongue just below the hem of her shirt and grazed her cleavage. He could feel her hold her breath for a moment, and he retraced his tongue in the direction it just came. She let out a slight whimper and that was enough for Mark. He reached down and lifted up her shirt revealing a simply white, lace bra – but her breast were ample and gorgeous and she had some curves to her hips. She was beautiful. He leaned back and looked her in the face as he tore off his t-shirt revealing his tone chest. He shuddered as she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck and came in for another kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he whirled her around and lay her on the bed of the truck and began trailing kisses with nips here and there down her chest. Her hands went to the back of his head and held onto what bit of hair he had and she arched her back at his caress._

SLAM. Mark stirred from his dream rather annoyed and turned his attention to his living room window and saw Chloe emerge from her car. There was the object of his affections. It had been 4 days, he looked at the clock and noted it was one in the morning, it had been 5 days since he had been with her. She was dressed in hole ridden jeans and a tank top, she wasn't too filthy today, but it didn't matter he found her attractive regardless. She took a few steps towards her house but stopped and turned around and looked straight at him. She stood there for a few minutes, she didn't smile, she didn't wave, they just locked eyes. It seemed as if her icy blue eyes were alight with something.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

Chloe felt his eyes on her, and normally she would ignore it; but today he had invaded her thoughts at every turn. She could not get that mans' kiss out of her head. She wondered at time what would have happened if they hadn't stopped and kicked herself for making the rule of acting like it never happened. She turned and looked at him, his green eyes piercing back. They stared at each other for a few moments, and she finally decided to hell with it and took a step towards his house.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this._

Mark saw her start walking towards his house, at first all he could do was stand there in his living room wondering why she was heading this way; and then he saw the look in her eyes. He beat her to the door and opened it before she was able to knock. She stood there for a moment on his door step; he looked at her and she looked at him. And then she did the boldest move he wasn't expecting, she reached around his neck and drew his lips to hers.

'_Cause you're all I want and you're all I need…._

Mark deepened the kiss and pulled her inside and slammed the door pushing her up against it with force. This time, he was going to do this right. Between kisses he managed to get out.

"Good day?"

"No," she moaned as he started kissing her neck, "but it's getting better."

"Is it now?"

He bit at her collar bone and pushed her back against the door harder as she moaned again. He cupped her face in his hands and started to turn around, with her back towards the stairs, he then picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, not caring about the erection protruding from his sweat pants. He wanted her, and she was making it obvious she wanted him. He took a couple steps and pushed her against the wall beside the stairs and fumbled for the light switch, but was being distracted by her tugging at her tank top and pulling it off. Instead of fumbling with the light switch he pinned both her arms above her head and caressed one breast with his free hand, feeling her nipple get hard from beneath her blue cotton bra. He felt her back arch to his touch and a moan vibrate against his lips. He continued to kiss her and reached for the light switch again and finally found it, he switched on the light to the stairs and made his way up the stairs, never taking his lips off of her. He finally reached the bed room and lay her down on his bed, and quickly moved on top of her.

He deepened their kiss again pinning her body to the bed with his, his tongue roamed around her lips and tangled with hers. She was intoxicating and he needed more. He moved his kisses back down her neck as his hand reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra causing her breasts to fall freely. He sucked in a breath as she propped up on the bed with her elbows and kept her gaze steady on him. The only light in the room was the light from the moon, and it gave her skin a creamy look. She moved up to her knees and slinked her body slowly against his. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain composure if he didn't, this wouldn't go the way he wanted it too. As she rose her body up, her hands moved up and under the hem of his shirt and started raising it inch by inch, it was followed by little kisses and nips and licks. Her attention to him crawled up his belly and to his chest and finally reached his lips.

She pulled the rest of his shirt up and over his head and flung it to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. This woman was driving him crazy, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her up and close which caused her to wrap her legs around his waist again. He dipped his head down and claimed her right nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on it, he crept both hands around her back and held her steady as she leaned back and moaned. He placed kisses around her breast and moved to the left nipple and teased it just as much as he had the other one. Between her rubbing his shoulders and having quick breaths escape her lips, Mark's need had grown into a want. He leaned forward pressing his chest against hers pushed back down into the bed.

He turned on his side and propped up one elbow and bent down and whispered in her ear as his free hand unbuttoned her jeans,

"You take my breath away…"

He kept his eyes on her as he kissed down her neck and between her breasts and finally reached her unbuttoned pants. He placed his index fingers in the belt loops and slowly started to pull down her jeans and placed kisses on each thigh, alternating between the two and continued his trail down to her ankles. Once her jeans were fully off, he slithered up between her legs and stopped at the one thing that was on his mind right now. He ran his palm up the center of her blue panties and heard her suck in a deep breath. He grinned and ran his palm back down, this time grabbing the edge of her panties and slipped them down.

He growled deep in his throat and tore them all the way down and tossed them to the floor. He spread her legs with his hands and leaned forward an placed a light kiss right on top of her mound and felt her jolt. He couldn't take it any more, he parted those lips and ran his tongue rapidly up and down taking in her taste.

Chloe's back arched and her hands darted to the head board as he worked his tongue up and down, at first moving slow and then picking up speed. He would slow down right when she was ready to climax.

"Mark, I can't take much more…" Chloe gasped out as she felt her orgasm building once more, but then Mark tailored it off by slowing down.

"Mmm, I bet you can…" He looked up and replaced his tongue with two fingers moving in and out of her slowly. His other hand snaked across her waist and held her down. He teased her again to the brink of orgasm and slowed down, he watched as her back would arch and toss her head from side to side as she writhed in passion. Then she did something he wasn't expecting.

Chloe couldn't take it anymore, she jot up and before you could bat an eye she was straddling his lap and pulling down his sweat pants and boxers revealing his large erection. Chloe stared at it a moment and thought, t_here's no way he's going to fit, that's anatomically impossible. _She took a deep breath and grabbed his cock in her hand and positioned herself right above it.

"Is this what you're wanting?" Chloe asked him and edged down a little onto him.

"Mmm…" Mark tilted his head back and sucked in a breath. Chloe couldn't help but smirk, she was debating on whether she should tease him some more but she wasn't sure if she could take it much more herself. But before she could make up her mind Mark had sat up and spun her over onto her back and positioned himself on top of her.

"Chloe, you sure about this?" Mark's gaze was a mix of desire and concern. Chloe wasn't completely sure, she had never been this care free with her love life, normally she would be in a relationship for a number of months before she would sleep with someone; but no one had made her feel this dizzy with desire. Chloe nodded and placed a kiss on his lips.

Mark slowly slid in to her a little ways and then back out, readying her. Chloe's head went back and she let a little whimper; the deeper the Mark went the bigger the whimper. Her body was hot from desire and her mind was spinning; she had never been drunk before, but she was pretty sure this was how it would feel. She felt Mark pull all the way out and she raised her head to protest, but his lips caught hers and he slid fully into her. Forget a whimper, this time she screamed and dug her nails into his shoulders. She didn't mean to, she was never a loud one, but Mark was so damn big, she was pretty sure she felt him in her belly button.

Mark couldn't believe how she felt, she was hot, wet, and tight; and those screams weren't helping him keep his composure at all. He couldn't help it, he had meant to tease her to brink of insanity, but his instinct took over and all he wanted to do was be inside her. He pinned her arms to either side of her head and felt her grip on his hands. He watched her as she arched her back and met every one of his thrusts, sporadically he would give her a hard thrust which would cause her to scream out. He was damn near loosing his mind.

He felt her muscles tighten around his hardness, at first he debated on whether he should tease her some more or bring her to climax; but the tighter her muscles got the less he cared about teasing.

"Chloe…" he cried out, he too was close to releasing. She looked up at him and their gaze locked and that was all he needed. He thrust as hard as he could as he felt her climax take a hold of her, and watched as the waves of pleasures shuddered through her body. He thrust a few more times and finally felt release himself, and moaned out, holding her hips steady as he rode his wave of release.

Panting, sweaty, and drained he flopped down beside her and turned to look at her. Her eyes had grown sleepy, he was getting pretty tired too.

"Chloe..." he whispered. Her blue eyes met his in a steady gaze; he couldn't finish his sentence, and instead traced her law line with his index finger and held her gaze there, hoping that would be enough that needed to be said. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she placed her index finger on his lips, and in her own way let him know that she understood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!! It means alot. Anyone else as thoroughly annoyed about the PPV last night? Grrr...**

Chloe awoke the next morning to something heavy on her side, and looked down seeing nothing but a tattoo covered arm. She leaned back and felt his breath against her neck and got to thinking about what this exactly meant. She wasn't sure, and she wasn't sure that he was sure. She liked him, she was attracted to him; he had made it obvious to her that he was attracted to her. She couldn't believe how bold she was, she had marched straight up to him and kissed him, but his kiss a few days ago had left her emotions in nothing but a nervous knot. She sighed and looked at the clock, it was only 5 am but she had to get up and get ready. She was helping some of the guys tear out ceiling tiles today and was due at headquarters at 6:30. She didn't want to wake Mark, but she didn't want to bolt and send wrong signals.

She rolled over and studied his features, his hair was sticking up a little on the left side of his head from where he had slept. She noted the scar on his eye brow where it used to pierced and smiled as she remembered the story he told her about his mid-life crisis. He had gotten it pierced on a whim after his first divorce, he was out with a bunch of the younger guys and the kept on jabbing him. So he did it. It lasted only a few months and he took it out when he woke up one morning and really looked at himself in the mirror. He said he felt like an idiot.

His goatee was mostly red, and there were little silver strands speckled among it, and she noted the same silver strands in his hair. She remembered how he told her that it used to bother him when he realized he was turning grey, so he kept his hair dyed perpetually black. "Dead men don't age," he said, but when he retired he quit the bull shit and embraced it. He wasn't exactly old either, he was only 44. She sighed and lightly brushed kisses on his cheek and moved down to his neck and slowly moved up to his lips. He started to stir a bit and returned the kiss.

"Good morning," she mumbled as he deepened the kiss. She might have made a mistake by waking him up this way.

"Mmmm, morning…" he caught her by the waist and moved her on top of him.

"Ok… ok.. not all of us are retired, I have to be at work in about an hour." She slid off of him and gathered her clothes. She heard a sigh coming from his direction and she glanced over her shoulder to look at him. He looked forlorn, and she liked it. She liked having this affect on him.

"What time do you get off?"

"Three o'clock."

"In the morning?" Mark muttered, looking unhappy.

"No, the afternoon. Today's Friday, I don't like to keep my men out that late on Friday." Mark continued to stare at her while she slid into her jeans.

"Want to come here when you get off?"

"Sure, I'll swing by my house and shower first, we're tearing out ceiling tile today, I'll be a mess."

"Sounds like a deal. Good, just come by when you can, we can talk then." _Great,_ she thought to herself, _the dreaded talk. It was fun, but I'm not looking for anything…_ She caught herself; she wasn't looking for anything, so why was she dreading this talk? Aggravated with herself and the situation she kissed Mark goodbye and bolted over to her place to shower and change in to her jump suit and drove onto headquarters. Last night's images swimming in her head, she wanted kick herself. What the hell was she thinking, this was not like her at all. She got out and slammed the door of her car and made her way inside the building, the look on her face telling her workers she wasn't in the best of moods today, because Tom immediately brought her a cup of coffee. _I'll be damned if this affects my work life, _she thought and she quickly changed the tune she was walking too and softened her features around her men.

Mark's head was swimming, he hadn't made love like that to anyone in… a while. He grinned and hopped out of bed and headed the shower humming a tune to himself. It had been 6 months since his divorce had become final, and it had been a while since someone had made him feel the way she made him feel, he figured he's at least try to pursue something with Chloe, and whatever happened, happened. He wouldn't put too much hope in it, but he wouldn't expect it to fail either.

He decided he would head up to head quarters and see how her day was going and to talk to Vince. He figured he might as well take the job and give it a year. He might persuade her to stay here, and then he stopped himself. He was already planning a future and then he remembered her plans. The house she wanted to buy for her family, taking care of her mom. He stopped and laced his toothbrush with toothpaste and vigorously brushed his teeth. He had a year to figure something out, but he had to work, regardless. Sitting around doing nothing was killing him.

Mark decided on black jeans and a red shirt from his old "Big Evil" days, and jogged down to his truck. Pulling out onto the road his thoughts lingered on last night he couldn't help but smirk. He liked how he made her squirm beneath his touch, and damned didn't mind squirming beneath hers. He wasn't wanting to hope too much, but he really hoped in the end this would work out.

He pulled up and parked in the employee parking lot and noticed all the men in jump suits and masks coming from in and out of the back, he figured if he was going to see her, he'd have to ask. He rounded the corner and walked in through the front entrance and was welcomed with some fans. Hell, he was in a good mood, so he posed for some pictures and signed some autographs and talked a little to each fan. There wasn't many, maybe a dozen or so; and he'd buy some time until he could figure out how to get a hold of Chloe. One woman there seemed really mesmerized by him, she had long raven strands of hair, and her complexion was as pale as porcelain and had emerald's for eyes. Her figure was tight and curved in all the right places and whenever Mark would glance her way, she would flash him a smile that could melt any heart of ice. _But she's no Chloe_, Mark thought and turned to the receptionist.

"Hey Margaret" Mark, let out his southern drawl to the elderly receptionist. She had worked for the company for years, even after her retirement. She looked up over her glasses, un-amused by his charm.

"Yes, Mark?"

"So, where can I find a Ms. Chloe Bowman, I need to ask her about some estimates I had asked for some of my properties." Margaret looked at him, not really buying it but picked up the phone and rolled her eyes.

"She's in the back talking to Greg, go down the far right corridor and pick up a mask and a hard hat, you can't go trodding in there like that."

"Thank you doll."

"Mark, go away, I have work to do," Margaret shooed him off with a chuckle. Mark turned and started to walk across the lobby towards the corridor when the woman who had shamelessly been flirting with him grabbed him from behind.

"My name's Theresa," she flashed him another smile. He quirked an eye brow to her and nodded.

" 'Taker." He didn't want fans calling him by his Christian name, that was reserved for close friends and family only. Theresa let out a slight giggle and crossed her arms over her chest causing her cleavage to heave out of the tan tank top she was wearing.

"You don't remember me, do you Mark?" Mark looked at the woman for a moment and then it all flooded back to him. She was his high school sweet heart.

"Theresa Carmichael, how the hell are you?" He relaxed a little bit now, but was still wary of her intentions.

"I'm fantastic, even more fantastic now that I've found you. Haven't you heard the news?" Mark shook his head, he hadn't the slightest idea what she was talking about.

"Well, I just signed with the WWE as a Diva; we're going to be traveling companions!" She seemed way to excited over that. He had never been more thankful that he retired when he did. Theresa, all the way up until he married his first wife, had been after him. He wasn't surprised she had followed him here, but luckily she would be out on the road more than she would be here at headquarters.

"Wow, Theresa, that's great but I don't wrestle anymore. I back in June of last year." He saw the flood of disappointment cloud her face and then she shrugged.

"Well, at least I have you to look up to for inspiration." She rubbed his arm and that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah… look, I gotta go. I'm meeting up with someone." He turned on his heel and didn't give her a chance to respond. That woman was nothing but bad news. At least she was easy on the eyes though, but he couldn't think like that. He had to find Chloe. He stopped at the end of the corridor, the whole hall way had been laced up with plastic sheeting and over lapped several times to make sure nothing would get out. He had picked up a hard hat and mask from one of the workers and headed out the exit to find Chloe.

He watched as workers bagged each ceiling tile and carefully placed them into dumpster and sealed the lid. His eyes eventually fell on Chloe, she was wearing a hard hat and had on a breathing mask along with a white jump suit, like something painters would wear. She was yelling over all the noise at Greg about how they should be done with this floor by Wednesday.

"Chloe!!" Mark yelled over all the noise and he watched her whirl around. He could tell she was smiling because her eyes told him so.

"Mark!! Come on let's head to my office, it's quieter there." Mark nodded and followed behind her. Once they had reached the ramp leading to her office she removed her hard hat and mask and flashed Mark a smile.

"Sorry it's a little messy, I've got plans all over the place." She fumbled with the lock and stepped inside. Mark glanced around and noted several pictures in here as well. This woman loved pictures. She leaned against the edge of her desk and he saw her sweep his features in with her eyes.

"Man, I feel underdressed," she chuckled and started to unzip her jumpsuit and step out of it.

"So, how is the removal of mass ceiling tiles going?" He watched as she hooked the jumpsuit to her door hook and took in what she was wearing. Another pair of hole ridden jeans and a "Bowman Contractor's" t-shirt with her last name on it and the title "President" under it.

"Fast, actually. I wound up hiring some some temp's from in town and doubled our workmen to about 100 now. It may not seem like much, but sometimes too much of one thing can lead to chaos."

"Chloe…. About last night."


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe felt her heart stop when he brought up last night, those images had been burned into her mind all day. She didn't want to make things awkward, but she didn't want to ruin a good friendship.

"What about it?" She finally responded and locked her eyes on his. Those green eyes were going to the death of her. Either they were meant to be, or weren't. It was as simple as that. They had great chemistry, and a great friendship – but could it work?

"It was amazing." Chloe felt her heart jump as those words escaped his mouth.

"I'm going to have to agree on that."

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm… attracted to you. A lot. I know nothing here is permanent, but could we possibly pursue something." Chloe stood there feeling her pulse beat in her head. Every reasons to say no came to mind, and every reason to say yes flooded her heart.

"I'd like to see where it could head.." the words flew from her mouth before she could realize she was saying them. Mark grinned and planted a kiss on her lips.

"O.K., but the minute it gets awkward or weird, we go back to being friends. I refuse to loose you either way." Chloe could live with that rule, it was practical.

"That seems like a reasonable idea." Chloe smiled up at him and reached behind him and grabbed her hard hat.

"Now, I've got to head back to work before any of the guys get suspicious." She stood on tip toe and pecked his cheek and saw him out of her office.

"Want to go for a ride on one of my bikes tonight?"

"Sure, I haven't been on one in a while." She beamed at him and headed down the ramp back to her work site. She had to turn and walk away for fear she wouldn't be able to if she stood in his intoxicating presence much longer. She trudged onto her job and saw Tom heading towards her.

"So guess who I'm going to play cards with tonight?" Tom asked, giddy as a schoolboy.

"Who?" Chloe chuckled as she took her clipboard from him and looked over the progress of the job.

"Shane McMahon, he said some of the other wrestlers would be there, I don't know who; I ran into him in the break room, he was there viewing the progress. Chloe, I'm excited, how should I act?"

"Well, certainly not as giddy as you are right now?"

"I know, I'm just… you know… I watch these guys on T.V. every week and they seem larger than life."

"Well, they are human. Large humans. Just remember that they are human. Just act like yourself Tom." Tom nodded and then looked at her in wonder.

"You and The Undertaker seem to be getting cozy." Chloe looked at him quizzically and then it hit her he was talking about Mark. She hadn't heard him use the term Undertaker since her nephew Hunter had been in town.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, I mean, Mark Callaway. Sorry, he's human, I forgot."

"He's a friend, Tom. As well as Vince and Linda and David Batista, and Vickie Guerrero," Chloe rattled off the few names that she knew of that were personalities in wrestling. Honestly, some days she forgot who was a personality and who wasn't. She liked the people here at WWE; but she couldn't do it. She liked a life of normalcy.

"You're just not star struck are you?"

"Nope, I know, I'm a real buzz kill. Now get back to work or else I'm gonna sick Mark on you." Tom looked at her with a worried look.

"Good Lord Tom, I'm kidding."

Mark watched Chloe head back to work and decided to head on up to Vince's office. He trudged off eager for today to be over with. As he walked back into the elevators he noticed Theresa trailing behind after him; he stiffened and tried to give the persona that he didn't want to talk.

"Sooo… what are you doing here if you don't work here any more?" Theresa asked as she beat him pressing the up button for the elevator.

"I'm more behind the scenes." He tried to keep his answer short and unwaivering.

"Oh? So there's a chance I could see you? I mean… see you around?" Theresa tried to back her way out of that one.

"Maybe…" Mark decided to take the stairs. Without even saying goodbye he rounded the corner and went up a couple flights and then hopped an elevator the rest of the way up and headed to Vince's office. Without knocking he barreled through the doors.

"O.K. I'll do it. I'll coach, train, write story lines, give interviews what ever the hell you need me to do." Mark said as Vince looked up from his papers.

"Well… all right. Why the change of heart?" Mark shrugged, he was bored with his retired life but his body couldn't take much more wrestling.

"Just boredom I guess."

"You're avoiding Texas aren't you?"

"Well, more like closing the door…"

"Mark, you were raised in Texas, your family is in Texas, you are not closing the door. You're avoiding it."

"Well, maybe it's time for a change of scenery." Mark was trying hard to avoid this conversation; he knew Vince wasn't buying it, but it was worth a shot anyway.

"Alright, I'll have my lawyers draw you up a contract, we'll go over figures later. Whatever the hell I need you to do, huh?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Start by giving the fresh blood a tour of our company. Just show them the basics, the sound room, the sound stage, the script room, talent offices, the gym." Vince stood up and led Mark to where they were meeting. He rounded the corner and saw the new blood and smack dab in the middle of them was Theresa. Mark cursed himself twice.

Chloe was so relieved to finally be off of work, she had dirt, soot, ash, you name it in every crack of her body. She trudged her shoes off and answered her phone that was vibrating fiercely at her.

"Hello?"

"Hey darlin'"

"Hey you… how was your day?"

"Long and complicated."

"Complicated?"

"I'll tell you more about it later, I'm running a little late and not home yet; so don't think I forgot about ya."

"Oh Mark, that's fine. I'm covered form head to toe in dust; if I don't get a shower, you may never want to see me again."

"I doubt that. When can you be ready?" Chloe glanced down at her watch, it was 4 o'clock.

"I can be ready by 5."

"Deal. I'll see you then."

Chloe shut her phone and ran up the stairs to take a shower and get ready. She hopped in and out of the shower in record time and decided on wearing jeans and a white tank top and pulled a red bandana on her head merely because she was too lazy to do anything about it. She powdered her nose and grabbed her sun glasses and was heading down stairs just as there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door and was greeted by an intimidating looking Mark. He had on black boots tucked under black leather pants that clung to his thighs; his chest was peaking out beneath a denim vest and his arms were concealed in a duster that nearly touched the ground. He had on his dark sunglasses and his face wore a mischievous smirk. She was actually taken a back by his look.

"Wow. You look… well…"

"Like a bad ass?"

"Well, bully is what came to mind; but bad ass works." He snaked his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest engulfing his arms around her in a hug. She felt his chest rumble with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You missed seeing me in my glory days, this is what I would wear when I did the gimic as The American Bad Ass." Chloe looked at him and quirked a brow and shook her head.

"You wrestlers, think you're all that and a bag a chips." She moved behind him and spanked his rear as she passed. "Come on tiger. I wanna get that beast between my legs." She turned back and saw Mark standing there with his jaw open and his eye brows up in surprise. "The motorcycle you perve."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sexual content contained within this chapter. **_**Thanks for the reviews!! :-D I'm almost done with the complete story, so look for a chapter about every day or two.  
**(Author's note: My family really did do the clean up at ground zero, and the incident of the clean up stated below is based on a real life situation. I do not mean any disrespect towards anyone who was directly affected by the 9/11 terrorist attacks and I am sincere when I am saying, it really was the toughest job we've ever had to do. Should this offend anyone, I will graciously re-write this, please let me know. Much thanks)_

Mark smiled as he felt her hold onto him as they drove the high way of Connecticut. They had been riding around for almost an hour and he could feel his stomach start to growl.

"Hey, you wanna grab something to eat? I know a diner about five miles from here!" He had to yell over his shoulder; he felt her rise up to yell over his.

"Sure, I was just wondering if dead men got hungry!" He smirked to himself, she always was a smart ass when it came to his character, but he could deal. Sometimes people took it too seriously and labeled him demonic or incapable of laughing, crying, loving. She just let it rest that it was his profession and never took it way too seriously. Her balance of respecting his decision but keeping him grounded was beyond him. He rolled into the diner and parked his bike.

"Dead men do get hungy, punk." Chloe just winked at him and walked past him into the diner. That woman was something else. After they had got a table and placed their order, Mark decided there was no time like the present, he was going to get to know her down to the very last detail.

"Toughest job you've ever had?" She paused and looked at him with a sense of sadness coming over her eyes.

"The World Trade Center clean up. Not just because of everything with the terrorist attacks and what it symbolized… we'd start taking away pieces of metal and cement, and we'd find, well, it's an air pocket and it acts as a sealer. Imploded buildings get them sometimes. And in this pocket would be a body, perfectly preserved, I mean this would be weeks after the buildings fell. We'd move a few more feet and find a decapitated body beyond any recognition. We found wedding rings, pictures, wallets, shoes, clothes. It was… a lot of what was on the news isn't even close to what it was like really being there." Mark nodded, just the experience of watching the World Trade Centers get hit was one thing, he couldn't imagine the aftermath of it.

"What about your toughest job?" Mark had to think, there was a lot of years he had to rewind in his mind.

"Probably… my Ministry of Darkness era." He watched as the look of confusion washed over her face.

"The what?"

"I was the leader of an occult, sacrificed people to my evil power, and talked about the 'power from beyond.'" Chloe stared at him with a quizzical look.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, it was awkward. My sons questioned me, my parents weren't too thrilled with it, and it put a dent in my dating life."

"Hmm… it didn't last long did it?"

"Nah, probably longer than it should have though. It was an extension of the Undertaker, but looking back, I probably should have thought of some boundaries." Mark nodded at the waitress once their food was placed in front of them.

"So, when are you planning on buying this house?" He quizzed her as he took a bite of his burger.

"Probably by the middle of next year, after this job I should be able to put down a good down payment and afford the remodeling. It's got so much work to do, but it's perfect. It reminds me of one of those old plantation houses you see in the movies. It's right on a lake, and it has this long drive way. It's perfect really, it's big enough for literally everyone in my family, I know they won't all live there, but…" her voice trailed off and he could see a slight blush come to her face. "Sorry, I don't mean to bore you with the details."

"You're not boring me, Chloe. It's nice to hear something normal. What color you want to paint it?"

"Mmm… that's a tough one, I'm thinking a pale yellow with red shutters, but I don't really know. I've always wanted a house with a bright red door." Mark watched her talk about her family and the plans she had for the house. He could feel a tug at his heart strings watching her. She talked about his career as if it were a normal thing to do. He was mesmerized by the bond she had with her family. His thoughts drew to her disease, and he felt another tug on his heart. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing her to that, and he quickly shook off the notion.

Dinner came and went and they rode back to the town homes. It was a humid night and both were sticky with sweat.

"I need to take another shower, I hate feeling grimy." Chloe said swinging her leg over the bike and hopping off.

"Mmmm…"

"What?" She turned to look up at him, and he gave her a menacing look.

"I'm imagining you in the shower."

"You're such a perve.."

"Wanna get my beast between your legs?" he said with a chuckle and watched her face get just as a menacing of a look as what was plastered on his. She took a few steps forward and pressed her body against his and gently rubbed a hand up and down his inner thigh.

"And if I did…" her hand started to rub a little more north. He couldn't think straight, all he could concentrate on was her body and the movement of her hand. He suddenly jerked too when he noticed she had stopped and was making her way towards her house. She cast him a look over her shoulder and gave him a "come hither" look.

Chloe walked into her house first with Mark hot on her heels. Once she knew he was inside and the door was shut, she turned around and started walking backwards slowly. As she walked she removed her tank top and playfully threw it at him. She knew she had his attention because he stopped walking and stood there with the tank top in his hand and just looked at her. She grinned as she turned around and took off her bra and tossed it just as she started going up the stairs and out of view. She was just at the top of the stairs when she heard loud foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Woman… I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what?" She turned around keeping her arms strategically placed to cover her breast as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs and stepped out of them.

"I'm gonna…" he said while she looked at him and slid down her underwear and tossed them at him and turned and shook her bottom at him and headed to the shower.

"I'm gonna do something to you… something bad." She felt him slide an arm around her as he placed hot kisses down her neck.

"Suuuure you will, Mr. Big Bad Undertaker. I'd like to see you try.." She stepped into the shower, Mark with all his clothes still on followed. She thought that would stop him, being wet in and in his clothes. She soon found herself pinned between the wall of her bathtub and him. He was looking down at her, the water streaming down his face and down his goatee. She felt herself get hot and her breathing got heavy. Slowly Mark lifted his shirt and took it off and pressed his chest against hers, feeling her body hot and slick from the water was enough to about do him in. He bent his head down and captured her lips with his, in which she eagerly returned his kiss and just as forcefully pushed back as he pressed into her.

Mark felt her press against his with a nudge and he stepped back to oblige her. She pushed at his chest and moved him to where she once as standing and pinned him against the shower. He lips, full and puffy from the earlier kiss, pressed lightly on his chest and continued a trail down his stomach. She circled her tongue around his belly button and ran her fingers up his thighs and to his belt. He watched in awe as she unbuckled his belt and tore down his jeans and boxers in one swoop. Her eyes were locked onto his as she kissed the very tip of her erection.

He could feel himself jolt as she did this, and before he could say or do anything he felt her tongue run the length down his shaft. He leaned his head against the shower wall and closed his eyes with a quick moan. Her tongue started to move up the length of his shaft and then back down again, each time getting quicker and quicker. Mark had to bite his lip to keep from making any move too hasty. Closing his eyes, he let out a growl from his throat when she started to suck on his head and his hands shot to the back of her head, his fingers entangling in her hair. Her head slowly started to lower, and inch by inch she started to take him in, her tongue still dancing rapidly on the underside of his shaft.

Mark sucked in a deep breath, knowing that he was close, when she suddenly stopped and stood up. She looked him dead in the eye and with as slight smirk she merely stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and headed out of the bathroom. Mark went to step out of the shower and follow in hot pursuit, but his jeans and boots were still on. He tore them off quickly and ran out of the bathroom and found her sitting on the edge of her bed. He couldn't take it; he wanted her so badly his body ached.

"Now I'm going to do something bad to ya…"

Chloe's eyes danced with mischief and desire, but there wasn't anything mischievous about his actions. He rushed over to her and captured her lips with his very demanding ones and pushed her back against the bed. This caused her legs to still be hanging over the sides, and be brought her legs around his waist and pushed himself into her. Chloe arched her back and let out a scream; Mark smirked, with her in this position he could have his way. He placed his hands on her bottom and held her there as he started to move in and out of her, feeling her hot and wet around him was the most amazing thing he ever experienced. It wasn't but a few more thrusts and he could feel her muscles tighten around his and she let out moan. Mark growled as he released within her and fell on top of her, making sure to shift his weight so he wouldn't crush her. He rolled over onto his side and brought her to his chest and nuzzled her neck. He knew this was going to be a perfectly long weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark pulled up the headquarters dead tired; but grinned knowing why he was so tired. He and Chloe had spent the weekend together, and while the love making was amazing, he enjoyed being in her presence. He couldn't help but feel like a normal couple. Normally his days were spent on the road, and he'd get a day or two off here and there, and when he was at home he was nursing injuries. For the first time he felt at ease being out of the ring.

He walked up to the entrance and noticed a lot of police and heightened security; he was searched not once but twice before he could even go inside. He was worried, what the hell was going on? He made his way up to Vince's office to report for his first day and to figure out how to become a corporate figure. He felt off in khaki's and a black shirt; but it had to happen. Besides if he didn't like it all that much, he could go back into retirement.

"What's going on? Are we expecting someone actually famous?" Mark asked Vince with a twist of sarcasm.

"No. We're having a security issue. Someone sent in a bomb threat and today we received a suspicious package." Mark stared at Vince for a moment in shock.

"Shouldn't they be pulling that shit like… some place political, like the white house or pentagon?"

"I guess it's just a crazed fan, but we're taking the precautions. You're agenda is on your desk." Vince walked past Mark and into his office, obviously pre-occupied. Mark strutted over to his office and looked over his agenda. It felt weird being in and office, his office was so plain, and his mind raced to Chloe's office. She had pictures everywhere, that's what he needed pictures, and color. His office was completely blank, and better furniture. He'd have Chloe help with this too.

Mark picked up his agenda in his hand, he was going to be training some of the fresh blood today. He didn't think this was half bad, he had a lot of experience and wisdom to bestow. He grabbed his gym bag and headed on down to the training quarters.

"Mark!" He looked over in the direction of the gym ring and felt a small annoyance in his chest. It was Theresa, and he really hoped this girl would get the message.

"Theresa…"

"Training today?"

"Yeah, some of the guys. I don't do co-training."

"Oh…" She sounded rather disappointed, "Mind if I watch?" Mark figured what the hell, he was training 3 of the new guys, it wasn't like they were here alone.

"Sure, just stay out of the way." He grumbled all the way to the locker room.

"Bomb threats?" Chloe looked over all the heightened security listings as to what they would have to do from now until the job was done.

"Yeah. We're just as shocked. The police think it's a crazed fan, we get them every now and again. They come from the oober conservative cults." Greg said as he sat in the chair across from her desk.

"So we have to follow all these procedures?"

"And dot your I's and cross you t's." Chloe sighed, it wasn't a whole lot, just wearing bigger name tags and every time she or anyone that worked for her signed in they would have to swipe. Security guards would also be placed in every room.

"The security guards are going to have to wear hazmat suits, and hard hats and what not. Do they know this?"

"We already have them ordered, they'll be here by this afternoon."

"Excellent. Well, I'll meet with the guys first thing in the morning, I promise to follow every protocol. And if anything changes, or if I see anything amiss, I will let you know Greg."

"Thanks Chloe. I know this is added stress and all." Chloe held up her hand and waved him off.

"The only added stress I would have is if you were telling me there was asbestos in the sheet rock, or you couldn't pay us." Greg grinned over at Chloe.

"Well, that I can assure you won't happen. How long will you be here tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know. We'll probably wrap up around five just like everyone else so no suspicions are raised and get back in gear tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good deal, just… be careful ok?"

"Greg… chill."

Mark had just finished training the last guy and was surprised to see Theresa round the corner. His initial reaction was that she was beautiful, she was everything a diva should be. Long hair, big breast, small waist, long legs, and well built. If he were still traveling she would be one of the girls he would intentionally go after; but he had to stop thinking like that. He was determined to turn over a new leaf.

"Hungry?" Theresa asked while she stepped through the ropes and leaned against them. Before Mark could answer his stomach growled. A small smirk tugged at the corners of Theresa's lips.

"C'mon, my treat." Mark shook his head and figured dinner wouldn't hurt and followed her out to the parking lot.

"We'll take separate cars, if you don't mind." Mark didn't want her knowing where he lived.

"Of course, of course. Geez Mark, get a grip; I'm just trying to be friends." He looked at her warily, just friends was never something that came out of Theresa's lips; but maybe she had turned over a new leaf. He shrugged and got in his truck and followed her. After a few minutes of riding she pulled into a steak house, _at least the girl knows how to eat._ He parked his truck and made his way inside. After being seated by a way too friendly hostess Theresa started off the conversation.

"So what's been new with you?" And before Mark could blink he gave her some of the details of his life in recent years and was listening to her story of her failed marriage and several miscarriages. Immediately his heart went out to her, and he thought that maybe she was just lonely and he was the only one she knew. She would be heading out soon, and she genuinely seemed harmless. Six beers and four hours later they decided to call it a night and he went home. Alone.

Chloe had just finished unloading the dishwasher when she heard a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock and it read a little after 9:30. Upon opening the door she found a very buzzed Mark on her door step.

"Hey darlin'…"

"Mark, hey, can I… can I do something for you?"

"No. Just coming in to check on you, haven't seen you since this morning…" Mark leaned in gave Chloe a brush of the lips and made his way to the couch and plopped down on it. She rose a brow at his actions, and merely shook her head.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"More than I should have, I was getting caught up with an old friend, and before I knew it, I needed to get home. But I wanted to see you before I went to bed." Mark sprawled out on her couch and placed his hands behind his head.

"Well, thanks, you're so kind…" Chloe dragged out and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water for him.

"Chloe, do you think I could go back into the ring?"

"Are you asking for my opinion or my permission?"

"Opinion." Chloe froze at the sink, she knew he missed wrestling but the idea of loosing him too quickly didn't appeal to her. But then again she wasn't exactly sure what they were. A couple? Good friends? Who knew?

"I think if your body can handle it and you're ok with it, then maybe you should consider. Why?" She rounded the corner and brought Mark the glass of water.

"Just curiosity. I'm gonna nap here before I go home…" Chloe nodded and pecked his cheek.

"Just lock the door on your way out." Mark nodded as his eyes closed; she sighed and headed off to bed wondering what in the world all this meant now. She shrugged it all off and eased her way under the covers, hoping that in the end everything would be ok.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing that hit his nostril's was bacon; Mark fluttered his eyes open. He awoke in Chloe's living room on her couch, and then the memories of last night flooded his head. He rolled over with a groan and looked at his watch, it read 5 am. He threw his legs over the side and popped his knees and ankles, followed by his elbow, back and neck.

"Hey you…" Mark looked up and saw Chloe standing there with a plate of bacon and eggs for him.

"Hey… it's a little, early?"

"Yeah, well, I have to be in at six." She placed the food before him just as his stomach growled.

"Chloe, last night, I don't know what got into me. Don't think…" Mark reached for her hand and took it in his. It was so small compared to his, but fit so perfectly.

"Don't think what?"

"Don't think I'm trying to run." Mark looked up at her and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"Ok…" she seemed hesitant, " I didn't think you're trying to run…"

"Then what do you think?"

"It's not so much thinking, as just wondering where in the world we stand."

"We?"

"Well… yeah… 'we'."

"As in us?"  
"Yes, that could be another synonym. You know what, forget it I'm just going t go…" Mark dragged her down into his lap causing her to straddle him. He nuzzled her neck bringing his mouth up to her ear.

"I like the idea of an us," he breathed into her ear and leaned in and kissed right below her ear. He could feel her shudder beneath his lips as he continued kissing down her neck. He made his way under her chin and started to move up the other side of her neck and whispered into her other ear.

"Do you like the idea of an us?" He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…" He drew her close to a kiss and bit on her bottom lip, "Do I need to persuade you?" He felt Chloe chuckle against his lips, so he drew back to look at her.

"No. No… no persuasion or else I'll never get to work… but I think I can deal with the idea of an us." She went to move to get off his lap, but he held her steady there.

"You're not going anywhere…" Chloe shot him a look of disbelief. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and told her to call in sick. At first she looked apprehensive, but when he reached under her shirt and started to rub her breasts she flipped his phone open and dialed Tom's number.

"Hello Tom?" Mark slowly lifted up her shirt and ran his tongue along the curve of her breast. He could feel her fidget to get away, but he continued to hold her steady.

"Hey.. ummm… look, I'm not going to…" Mark pulled down the right side of her bra and circled his tongue around her nipple before gently nipping at it. He glanced up and saw her close her eyes trying to concentrate.

"I'm not coming in today, I need to…" Mark gently started to suck on her nipple and ran his arms up against her back and drew her close.

"I just need to get some things done here, from home on my lap top. Call me around noon and let me know how things go. I need to go. Now." Chloe hung up the phone in a haste and looked down at Mark. He gave her an evil grin and gently kissed her lips.

"You're damned near adorable when you're flustered." And he leaned in again to kiss her and make her day off worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been a while. Had the BIG move and didn't have the internet for a while. So I'm making up for lost time. Thanks for your patience.

Time frame: Five months since Chloe's arrival in Connecticut; two months she and Mark have began dating

_Time frame: Five months since Chloe's arrival in Connecticut; two months she and Mark have began dating. It is now October._

"For God's sake woman, throw your arms out when you land, then it will take the pressure off of your back!!" Mark yelled at Theresa. Theresa had eventually tailored down on her pursuit of him and seemed set on Batista. Since then, she honestly did look at him as a peer and a mentor and Mark could feel somewhat comfortable around her.

"I'm trying, it just all happens so fast!!"

"Time it, in your head… it will eventually become second nature. Just try throwing yourself to the ground a few times to get a feel for it." Mark watched her throw herself down before Melina came up and speared her a few times. After about 30 minutes of this Mark called training over.

"All right, that's enough. Just practice that, you'll be ready for No Mercy in no time." Mark watched as the girls trotted off giggling intensely. Some things about women he would never understand. Mark pulled his sweat shirt over his head and made his way over to Vince's office to get a feel for things, but he met Vince half way.

"Mark, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"A comeback, how do you feel about it?"

"Come again…."

"Our ratings have been down ever since you left a year ago, the fans desperately want you back. It wouldn't be immediate, and I don't need an answer now, just think about it, ok? We would work with your schedule, it wouldn't have to be every week…"

"I'll think about it Vince.." Mark cut him off and pushed past him towards the exit. _Great, my life finally gets in order and they want me to throw it up in the air again,_ he thought to himself. He sighed and figured he's at least think it through, because in this business you never know. He dropped his bag off in front of the security personnel and let him search his bag for anything suspicious and allowed the other one to search him. He would be glad when this whole bomb nonsense was over with.

Chloe felt for the ladder beneath her, she had her hands full of samples of the beams in the attic and her testing kit. They were moving along quiet well, she was actually quiet pleased. They were completing the ceiling tile removal and in two weeks they would start on getting the pipes throughout the building cleaned and removed of asbestos. Then her mind lingered on what would come next, going back to North Carolina. She hated to think about it because it would mean she and Mark would have to come to a cross road, which was something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Hey, need help?" Chloe glanced down at the person below her, it was Adam.

:Hey Adam, yeah… if you could grab this…" she handed him her testing equipment and used her free hand to steady herself down the ladder.

"You know, ladders and me… we get along real well." Chloe rolled her eyes and took back her testing supplies.

"So I've heard. And I don't think any Undertaker fan will ever let you forget it."

"Dude, seriously, I'd thought by now they'd be over it. It's been over a year; we did a video send off, I don't get it."

"Well… how long was he there? Now compare that to how long you were there."

"Yeah… but who knows, maybe they'll have him back." Chloe froze and looked at him.

"What?"

"You didn't hear? Ratings have been so horrible and fans have had such an out cry they really want him back. There's talks they may ask him." Chloe could feel that sting in her heart, if Mark went back to wrestling, there would be no way they could ever work out.

"Well, will he go back?"

"I have no idea, I know he's pretty content doing what he's doing, it's all really up in the air. I'm surprised he hasn't talked to you about it. You both seem pretty happy." Chloe nodded and cast the best smile she could at him.

"Yeah, but who knows. A lot can happen."

"Adda girl, just roll with the punches. Where are you heading?"

"Oh my office, I need to file these reports. I'll see you around. Good luck at No Mercy."

"Thanks doll, tell Mark I said hello."


	13. Chapter 13

Mark's eyes settled on Chloe's office, it was dark; he then glanced down at his watch, it wasn't quiet six o'clock, so where was she

Mark's eyes settled on Chloe's office, it was dark; he then glanced down at his watch, it wasn't quiet six o'clock, so where was she? Just then he heard someone's footsteps behind him.

"Hey you…" he smiled at the familiar voice.

"Hey darlin'…" Chloe came up beside him and wrapped her arm around his.

"Before we go out tonight, I need to stop by a drug store or gas station or something…"

"Why?"

"I wanna pick up a disposable camera. I need pictures of us, I only have the one of us at my birthday." Chloe unlocked her office door and went about putting the contents in her hands in various files. It was Friday and Mark was glad. During the week they really had to fight schedules to see each other. Weekends was their time, and after today, he needed it. Especially for the conversation he was going to be having with her.

Chloe grabbed the camera and placed it in her bag before she hopped on his bike. Fall was in the air and the colors of red's, yellow's, and oranges were astounding. She breathed in the scent of fall as she rode behind Mark, his scent of leather entangling her senses. Everything felt so perfect. They rode into the historic downtown area of Connecticut, and Mark parked his bike.

She wrapped her arm around his and snuggled in close. She came to right below his chest and felt content being there, she felt safe. A few times she would sneak a picture of Mark either reading a sign, or looking at a house; she just wanted candid photo's.

"So when do we get to take a picture?" Mark looked down at her as they were walking towards the park area.

"When a surrounding jumps out at me," just then they passed this little patch of trees that looked as if they were on fire their color was so fierce, "A surrounding like this one…" she tugged on his arm and dragged him over there. Then she had another issue, how in the hell was she going to take their picture when she came up to his chest? She glanced up Mark and saw him looking around the place.

"How about over here?" Mark pointed to an area where an old stone wall used to be and a tall tree had it's limbs stretched out over it. It really was perfect.

"I like it, but you're going to have to take the picture."

"Why me?"

"Because I want a picture with your face, and not your chest in it." Chloe handed him the camera, "Make it good too, it's the last one." She smiled up at him and scrunched her nose. Mark pulled her close and positioned the camera as best he could. He never was one to smile, so instead just when he was about to click the camera, he bent down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I think that one's gonna be my favorite," Chloe beamed as she put the camera in her pocket book. Mark just stared down at her as she walked beside him, he was amazed at how perfectly content they were and for the first time he really was torn.

"They want me to do a come back." Mark felt his heart drop because he could see the flood of emotion that ran over her face.

"Do you want to do a come back?"

"Well, I do miss it. And it won't be like how it used to be…" Mark found a park bench and sat down and brought her down onto his knee. "The fans want a proper fare well and a long title run; ratings have been down; and as odd as it sounds, this could be the link of the bomb threats. Some fans are that crazed." Chloe took a deep sigh and looked down into his eyes.

"If you feel like you need to do this, then do it. I'm behind you 100."

"You sure?"

"Well… no; but if we're meant to be then we're meant to be and it'll work out. If not, I'm sure it will be made clear to both of us." Mark looked up at her and could tell even though she was torn, she was being fully honest.

"I'm also going to try to move back home to Texas, just for a little while…"

"When?"

"I guess whenever I get back on the road. It's just central to everything and my flight time is about the same from anywhere. Don't worry, I'm going to be renting a place in North Carolina too – my long weekends I want to be there."

"Well, it'll take some work… but…"

"But what?"

"…. I think you're worth it." Chloe glanced down at her lap and then back to him, "Do you think it's worth it?" Mark was silent for a moment, he had been fighting the urge to tell her that he loved for what seemed like an eternity, but he couldn't say it now. It was too final, and he figured this could be as close as he got without it getting too serious.

"Yeah darlin'… you're worth it." Chloe leaned against his chest and they sat there for a few moments, clinging to this moment, knowing their lives were about to desperate change.

"When do you leave?"

"Just after the first of the year."

"So we get to spend Christmas together?" Chloe smiled up at him.

"Yeah darlin'. Christmas, I'm all yours." Chloe had told him a few weeks ago that she wouldn't be able to go home till January because she really needed to stay here and couldn't afford to go back to North Carolina and neither could her family afford to come out here. They had agreed to do a round two of Christmas when she got back. Her family was even leaving their tree up until she could get there. He understood she was worried she'd be alone for Christmas. Eventually his stomach rumbled telling them it was time for dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe stopped by the training ring after work

Chloe stopped by the training ring after work. She loved to watch him work and was really awe inspired at what it exactly took to wrestle; story line or no story line this was hard work. Her thoughts lingered to their relationship and while she was completely hopeful she also had some doubts. She was unsure how things would work; it was easy now because he was here, but when he's traveling… she wasn't stupid, she saw how many of the other female wrestlers oogled him with their eyes. She wondered how this would end up. She wondered if this would end.

She watched as Mark boxed around the ring with John Cena; the story they were selling is that The Undertaker was indeed gone, and gone for good, it had been over a year since "anyone had seen him" so to speak and he left a video message telling his Creatures of the Night it was his time to slumber, but left the tag line should he be awake from his slumber, hell would have no fury. And sure enough, his slumber will be awaken in March at Wrestlemania 26. It was a good story line and Mark seemed really excited about it, so she had to be excited too.

But time seemed to be slipping away so fast, it was already the end of November and December was fast approaching. She sucked in a breath and exhaled it slowly, it didn't help either they would be wrapping up the job in April, two months ahead of schedule. All in all her mood was just aggravated, she could feel herself falling in love with Mark, but was unsure how he felt. She wanted him to focus on his career because this meant a lot to him and the fans; her heart felt pulled in a million different pieces. She didn't want to tell him mostly because she was old fashioned, the man made the first move. And Mark seemed every bit of a man, so maybe he didn't feel the same way. She had to stop over analyzing, this was going to drive her crazy.

Mark kept a steady eye on her as he moved his way around the ring; the last few weeks he could tell deep down this bothered her and she probably had her doubts. She was entitled to those, who could blame her? Her life had gone from pretty normal to chaotic in a matter of weeks. He was thankful that around the time of his departure she would be heading home so she wouldn't be alone. He had already rented a house in North Carolina and was planning on giving her a key so that she could visit whenever and take her family for vacations, it was up in Asheville and had a breath taking view of the mountains.

He often wondered himself how this would work out; he knew how hard it was keeping a relationship afloat on the road, but he continually told himself this would be for a year and no more. He wanted to give his fans a proper send off; but he also longed for a normal life. He could look at himself in the mirror and tell himself that he loved her, but he couldn't tell her. Part of him wanted too, but part of him just wanted to take it easy and not get to tied down because in the world of wrestling you just never know.

"Hey beautiful, you seem pre-occupied," Mark stalked over to her breathing heavy and sweaty.

"Just thinking about the job… and Christmas." She looked up at him with a smile. Christmas was coming and they had yet to get a tree. He had tried to persuade her to get a fake tree, but she reasoned with him. What's the point in getting another fake tree, when she already has one at home and she's not storing it here. She had made a pretty good point and he relented. But they agreed, something small. They didn't want to buy a lot of decorations either.

"How's the come back looking?"

"Pretty good, the guys are excited to have me back on the road."

"I can tell, they soak up everything you do like a sponge."

"Yeah, well, I am top dog…" Mark pulled her close and really never wanted to let go.

Chloe and Mark had decided on a small tree that sat atop the coffee table in her condo and had gotten the cheapest decorations possible This also translated to gawdy, but neither seemed to mind. Chloe plopped down on her couch with a stretch and a satisfied smile and took in Mark's stature. He was sprawled out on the floor with his arms over his eyes. He was so sore from training and then she had dragged him all over looking for a tree, she actually felt kind of bad about it.

"Staying tonight?" Mark peeked up at her at her question.

"Can I?"

"Well, I'm sure you could… you're forty some odd years old, come on now…" Mark grinned.

"May I?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Mark let out a slight chuckle.

"Woman, you're mighty something."

"Well you're mighty tall… I never did see myself with a tall man…"

"Oh? And what kind of man did you see yourself with?"

"An accountant, you know… monotonous, boring, redundant…"

"I'm hardly any of that, darlin.'"

"Mmmm… I know.." Chloe grinned down at him and threw a sofa pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back at her before standing up and throwing himself down on top of her on the couch. She felt his goatee brush against her neck as he started to kiss it. She smiled contently but couldn't shake this feeling like she needed to remember this moment and cling to it.


	15. Chapter 15

"What

"What?" Mark stared over at Vince across Vince's desk looking highly unamused.

"It's a new Undertaker angle…"

"The Undertaker doesn't need a woman."

"But this isn't just any woman, it's the woman who rescued your soul."

"Since when does the Undertaker need anyone to free him?"

"Look, Mark, it won't be like anyone else that has a woman for a manager. She'll be dark, mysterious. It won't be anything raunchy or promiscuous." Mark sat there for a while feeling slightly uncomfortable; but figured what the hell. Everyone on the writing team seemed enthusiastic about it.

"Nothing cheesy."

"No. Nothing cheesy."

"Who is it?"

"Theresa Carmichael." Mark felt his stomach go into knots and felt his jaw clench. _Great, this is going to be interesting._

"I'm not really sure, Vince, why can't this be…"  
"Well, we're going to bring back the ministry persona – when you retire it'll launch a few more careers, mainly Theresa's, and it will still look as if the Undertaker's hold still clings to this corporation even after your departure."

Mark sighed, he hated it when Vince got like this, there was no talking to him down out of this tree. Reluctantly he agreed but wanted some sort of creative control. He signed a few papers stating he understood and agreed with the story line and left Vince's office. Christmas was a few days away and he had to get the rest of the shopping done. He knew exactly what he was going to get Chloe.

"So do you have most of your wrapping done?" Adam asked Chloe as he held his thumb on what must have felt like the hundredth package for her to wrap. Chloe laughed.

"Yeah, just two more after this."

"Went kind of over board didn't you?" Adam glanced around at her town home at all the presents. She was shipping some of them out to her nephews, the rest would go with her when she left.

"Well, I don't have any kids soo…"

"What did you get Mark?"

"Ah, that's the last two…" She got up and darted up stairs and came back with two large packages.

"And those would be?"

"These would be two replica's of his two favorite bikes."

"I didn't even know they made those…"  
"They don't, it was a custom order…"  
"Wow Chloe, so I take it you both are doing well?"

"Yeah, as well as can be expected. I'm a little…" her voice trailed off but Adam knew exactly where she was coming from.

"Chloe, he'll be gone for only a year. It will fly by. It will suck ass. But you will get through it."

"I know, I just don't know if I'm cut out for this life style. I don't want him to feel like I'm holding him back."

"Trust me Chloe, you're not…" Adam gave her shoulder a reassuring sqeeze and helped her wrap Mark's gifts.

Mark couldn't sleep, Chloe on the other hand was curled up in a ball next to him. It was Christmas Eve and Chloe insisted on waiting until in the morning to open the gifts. The two had been out late at the McMahon Christmas party. Mark couldn't wait until the morning, he wanted to see her expression now. He sighed and pulled her closer to him and drifted into a light slumber, only to wake up 45 minutes later. He rolled over and looked at the clock and saw that it read 4:15, he figured this was morning enough for him.

"Chloe?" Mark shook her gently.  
"Mmm?" Chloe sleepily asked not even opening her eyes. Mark grinned, she was absolutely beautiful when she wasn't completely conscious.

"Chloe, c'mon get up."  
"What time is it?"

"Umm, four in the morning."

"Mark, it's not time to get up…"

"I know, but I can't wait." Chloe rolled over into his chest and chuckled.

"You're worse than my nephews."

"Yeah, yeah." Mark slid out of bed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He carried her down the stairs and into his living room and plopped her down into his leather chair. He bent down under the tree and retrieved one of the gifts for her.

"Here, open it."

"I'm barely even awake, Mark." Chloe sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned. Mark bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips and pressed the gift into her hands.

"Open it."

Chloe tugged at the wrapping paper, and held a tiny wooden box in her hand. It had intricate designs on it. She turned it over and read out loud the engraving on the back…  
"Everywhere is walking distance if you have time…" Chloe looked up at him bewildered.

"Open the box." Chloe opened the box and looked down at a set of two keys, and the bewildered look didn't leave her face.

"It's the keys to my place in Texas… and a key to my place in Asheville."

"Asheville?"

"Yeah, I figured I could split my time between Texas and Asheville. But what's it worth if I don't have someone to look forward to seeing."

"Seriously?" Mark nodded. Chloe grinned the biggest grin he'd ever seen and jumped into his arms. Mark laughed and caught her and spun her around planting a kiss on her lips. Mark knew it was the best decision, it would take their relationship further and still allow him time to figure out how this would all work out. He was determined to make it work this time.


	16. Chapter 16

By the end of January Mark knew in his heart of hearts that Stacie was in no way cut out for this business and that hurt him to his core

By the end of January Mark knew in his heart of hearts that Stacie was in no way cut out for this business and that hurt him to his core. At practices she looked out of place and she was clueless on the past. He just couldn't shake it. And he didn't like the idea of the possibility of her getting sick while he was away. Mark had slowly begin to distance himself from her until he could figure it out, but he soon learned he was just avoiding the inevitable. And because of the loneliness he had started to sleep with Theresa. Mark was definitely stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Chloe dialed Mark's number one last time for the day and wasn't surprised when it rolled over to voice mail. She could feel her heart breaking each day he didn't call, or would only have a few minutes to talk. She began to seriously doubt if she was cut out for this, she wanted to talk to him about it, but couldn't bring herself to face him. She laid there in her bed and wondered how in the world could something so wonderful go to shit in a matter of a few weeks. She noticed how friendly Mark and Theresa were getting and try as she might she couldn't shake it. She knew something would, if not was already, happen. She wanted him, but wanted her heart intact too. She rolled over and silently cried herself to sleep dreading the following day.

Chloe found him the next day and demanded he see her in her office now. A few of the boys and Theresa were in the general ear shot area and the training room grew awfully quiet. Stacie turned on her heel and all that could be heard were the tapping of heels on the tile. Mark took in a deep sigh and knew this was it.

"So is there a reason you've been avoiding me like the damn plague?" Chloe asked calmly but firmly, Mark could see the pain and rage in her eyes all at the same time. He couldn't blame her, but he didn't want to talk about it; he could play this game as well.

"And if I had a reason? Why would you give a damn?"

"Because I've given a damn for the past five months, sure it's not a life time; but it's something dammit."

"Yeah, well maybe you were lonely, hell… maybe I was lonely. You know what, maybe that's all you were, was a good, long, fuck." Mark couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth and he didn't know why, he wanted to end this the right way, but didn't know how. He regretted saying it when he saw the pain flash across her eyes.

"You're a major dick."

"Yeah… just ask Theresa." That he definitely regretted saying.

"Excuse me?!" Chloe's voice became laced with hurt and rage all at the same time.

"I didn't stutter, you fuckin' heard me. Hell Chloe, let's face it, we'd never work out! I'm going on the road as Satan himself; do you realize how many women would give their right arm for what you've experienced? You're a great girl, but you're not cut out for this."

"And I suppose Theresa is?" Mark couldn't think of anything else to say, he knew he was lying to himself.

"Yeah, she is. You know why? 'Cause all of her shit works… right. That ever cross your mind? Maybe I wanna be with someone healthy, someone who just won't up and die on me."

"That was…"

"Hateful, I know. I got my damn fuckin' point across didn't I? Thanks for the good time, it was a blast, but I'm ready to carry on with my life. I'm sorry that doesn't include you." Mark could feel the tears stinging in his eyes, he wanted to end it but not this way. But he wasn't ready for I love you. He wasn't ready to settle down.

"I'm sorry for ever even having the inkling of a thought that you were actually worth it." Now Mark's heart was pierced; he knew what he was saying wasn't true, but some how he felt like she actually meant all this and it was because of his spinelessness.

"You know what Mark? You're a spineless bastard who hides behind the visage of being mysterious and mighty. Muscles don't always make the man." Mark stood there frozen, not only had she just got the last word in, she really hit the nail on the head. Before he could stutter out even a word, she had turned and slammed the door to her office.


	17. Chapter 17

Mark's words hit her like an ice laced arrow through her chest

Mark's words hit her like an ice laced arrow through her chest. She refused to let him see her cry. She turned out of her office and was shocked to see Adam, Theresa, Vince, Greg, and Tom all standing there, apparently hearing everything that just happened. Adam went to hug her but she shrugged him off. She wanted to go some place and cry. She moved past him and saw the look on Theresa's face, it was smug and self satisfied. She had this overwhelming urge to punch her, but she would take the high road. She pushed past Theresa and made her way to her car; once she was out of the parking lot and on the road she let the tears finally flow and the finality of what had just happened between her and Mark.

"You're a coward, an ass, and a spineless son of a bitch," Adam's words were the first he heard when he walked out of Chloe's office. Mark just stared him down and took Theresa by the shoulder and pulled her down to his bike.

"Get on." It was more of a command than a request. Theresa straddled the seat and patted the place in front of him. He could feel his stomach get weak and he felt like he could throw up. He got on his bike and drove her to her hotel. He stopped the bike and watcher her get off, she bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not looking for a relationship" she cooed out as she continued to kiss down his neck.

"Neither am I." Mark held his hand up and waved her off.

"You're not coming up?"

"No. I'll be up later, I need to clear my head."

"Well, don't take too long baby… we've got an early day tomorrow." Mark nodded and rode off. His knee jerk reaction was to go tell Vince to shove it and try to fix things with Chloe. His thoughts kept him occupied until he found himself parking in front of Chloe's town home. He saw her in the kitchen, she was sitting at the table staring down at a coffee cup. She had changed into some sweat pants and one of his old t-shirts and her face had the most defeated look on it. Everything in him wanted to make it better, but everything in him told him it would never be. Leave it be, she'd eventually heal. _Yeah, but will you?_ Mark shrugged off the voice in his head and drove back to the hotel. Theresa was right, he had an early day tomorrow. He was starting shooting for the Wrestlemania promo's and had just bought a ranch in Texas. The sooner he could away from Connecticut and Chloe, the better.

"Chloe?" Adam knocked gently on Chloe's door to her town home.

"Come in…" her voice was weak but audible. Adam gently pushed open her door and found her at her kitchen table looking down into her untouched coffee.

"Chloe, look, I don't understand what's gotten into him…"

"Don't worry about it. Honestly, I'd much rather just know all this now than later. Sooner would have even been better…"

"Chloe, I don't know if he really meant any of that… I've known the man for a long time. He's a lot of talk and a lot of what he says he does follow through with; but this wasn't the man I talked to three weeks ago." Chloe started at Adam for the longest time and breathed in deep.

"A lot can happen, Adam, a lot's been happening, he's been avoiding me, he wouldn't call me back; at first I thought it was just because he was busy and then I started to have a gut instinct with he and Theresa. It hurts like hell now, but really, in a few months I'm sure I'll be back to normal."

"Want company?" Chloe bit her lip as a new onslaught of tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yeah, that'd be nice…" Adam stepped in and brought her close, allowing her to cry into his chest. He had no idea what had gotten into Mark, but sometimes life was just shitty like that.


	18. Chapter 18

Mark had been absent from her life for almost two months by now and Chloe had decided that it was a done deal

Mark had been absent from her life for almost two months by now and Chloe had decided that it was a done deal. She shook her head and opened her office door. After their last conversation she determined that he had made his decision and she would have to deal with it. They were never a couple, just "a good fuck" as he had called it. She let a heavy sigh escape her lips and she collapsed into her chair. Her eyes lingered over the pictures in her office and they stayed on the one of her and Mark at her birthday. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and put the picture in a drawer. She could kick herself for thinking she stood a chance. Once he decided to go back on the road and pick up the gimmick of "The Phenom" again and saw the lifestyle that ensued with it, she should have known it was over.

She let out a deep breath to clear her throat of the tears and grabbed her hard hat. Someone was pitching a bitch fit over someone of her crew leaving a duffle bag in the vacant basement and didn't think it was funny considering the bomb threats. She picked up her hard hat and was ready to get this meeting over with. The sooner she could wrap up loose ends, the sooner she could get the hell out of Connecticut and back to her life in North Carolina.

"Greg I don't know why any of our men would leave anything down here. We haven't been down here in a month."

"Not even by accident or anything?" Greg led the way to the basement and pointed out several duffle bags scattered about on one end of the basement. Chloe made her way over to one and sure enough there was B.D. patch on there, but it wasn't their symbol for their company. Chloe quirked her head to the side and turned to look at Greg.

"Greg, these aren't our bags. I've never seen these things in my life." Greg and Chloe both skimmed over to the placement of the bags and smelt a familiar smell that made Chloe's eyes widen.

"Oh my God…" it came out more of a whisper than an exclamation.

"What?"

"They're all placed on main support beams… Greg, get to the stairs and run, quick."

"But…"

"DO IT!!" Chloe's heart was thudding in her chest she thought she was going to die of a heart attack. She ran over to the fire alarm and pulled it quickly. She did a quick sweep of the building, there were only five duffle bags she could see. She quickly ran over to the first one and shoved it away from the first support beam and did the same with the others. She wasn't going to risk getting them one by one and having it go off in her hands. If anything, it would cause some damage, she heard the sound of rumbling from the floor above her and figured people were leaving the building. She had just shoved the last bag and had turned to make it towards the stairs and made it up the first 5 steps when all she heard was a huge swoooooooooooooosh and she felt her body be pushed down by something hard.

Mark sat on the plane as it landed in Texas and he looked over at Theresa, they had been in New York shooting video's for his return; she was beautiful and knew the business inside and out, but he was still unsure of his decision. Theresa would do well in wrestling and as traveling companion. But she was no Chloe, but he had to stop thinking of that. He had to move on, he couldn't risk being tied down and making the same mistakes again. He couldn't get the look of Chloe's face out of his mind. He leaned his head back in the seat and waited to get off the plane.

He was deep in thought when Theresa nudged him for him to start walking.

"Come on babe, if we don't go now, I'm going to piss my pants."

He grumbled and made his way down the aisle of the plane and headed down the terminal, he was oblivious to everything until he was going through security when the news on T.V.. caught his eye. He had to blink and re-read it twice as it scrolled on the bottom of the screen.

**Breaking News: Bomb detonated at World Wrestling Entertainment Headquarters; casualties unknown; More at 5pm. Stay tuned for developments.**

Mark felt his heart drop in his stomach and he tore through security. He emptied his carry on and found his cell phone and turned it on. Security came and searched him down as he dialed Chloe's number. _Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up. _No answer.

"SHIT!!" He exclaimed and eyed down the air port. He had to get back to Connecticut and quick. He ran to the nearest airline desk and demanded a ticket. He could barely notice Theresa tugging at him asking what was wrong. He just pointed to the screen on the T.V and watched as her eyes gawked in horror. Many people had the same expressions as their eyes were glued to the T.V. As he waited on the guy behind the counter to book him a flight he watched as various wrestlers stopped and just stared at the T.V. Immediately many of them were dialing on their cell phones trying to get a hold of friends and family. He had re-dialed Chloe's number again and again but it immediately went to voice mail. He impatiently looked at the guy behind the counter.

"I need a flight to Connecticut and I need it now," he growled at the guy.

"First class? Coach? Window?"

"I don't' give a damn, I need to get home." He felt Theresa tugging at his arm saying that there was nothing he could do and to just wait it out. She was sure Vince was fine. While Vince was a close friend, he was worried about Chloe. A thousand "what if's" cascaded his mind.

"Here you go Mr. Callaway, your flight leaves in 20 minutes, can you be there?" He didn't answer he grabbed the ticket and took off down the terminal. Before he knew it he was on a flight heading back to Connecticut.


	19. Chapter 19

Vince was rushed straight down the back stair way and was out of the building in no time

Vince was rushed straight down the back stair way and was out of the building in no time. He, along with many other WWE employee's were wondering why the alarm if there was obviously no smoke. The fire trucks were there and he suddenly heard the voice of Greg.

"VINCE, VINCE…" he was breathless and his face was all contorted in a panic.  
"My God, what is Greg?"

"Chloe. Basement. Bo.." Right then the ground shook and all that was heard was a rumbling boom, the windows in the first 3 floors shattered and the building seemed to implode from the right side. The sound of concrete and steel bending and breaking could be heard and for the next few seconds all was quiet. Everyone stood there in horror as to what had just happened. Sirens broke the silence, sirens of fire trucks, police cars, and the fire alarms from the inside. People were still leaving the building, some looked scared half to death, some were leaving with bruises and scratches. Vince snapped back to his senses.

"Greg, did you say Chloe was in the basement?" Vince's gaze reluctantly turned to Greg and the look on Greg's face said it all. Linda had come running towards Vince crying, and he wrapped his arms around his wife and felt completely and utterly helpless. The police stepped in and ushered people back and started making a barrier, and reality set in. People started seeking others out, wondering who was still in side the building and who wasn't. Vince looked at where the bomb had gone off and seriously doubted if Chloe was even alive. He held on tighter to his wife as she sobbed into his chest and watched has his beloved company stood there unable to move in fear.

Mark couldn't keep still on the plane. He'd bounce one leg, then the other, then both. He'd fidget and get up and move to another seat. It was the longest 3 ½ hours of his life. When the plane finally landed he pushed his way through the crowds and ran to his truck that was parked in long term parking. He barreled out of the parking lot and turned on the radio and listened intently.

"Authorities are saying that what appears to be a bomb has gone off at the offices of WWE headquarters. According to Greg Workman, the architect for the building, said he and an outside contractor were down there inspecting something when the other contactor noticed something different and told him to run and they darted towards the fire alarm pulling it. This action alone saved the lives of thousand of WWE employees. When Mr. Workman was asked what happened to his colleague, he stated he was unsure. They did not exit building together."

Mark whipped out his cell phone and dialed Vince's number.

"Mark…" Vince's voice was solemn, "You need to come back." Mark flipped his phone closed and stepped on the gas. In record time he was pulling into the adjacent parking lot and ran across traffic to the crowd gathered at the site of headquarters. His eyes darted around as he looked for Vince. He saw Vince talking to an officer and ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"She was in the basement wasn't she? She tripped the alarms didn't she?" Vince looked at Mark with such sadness.

"Mark, there is someone in the basement but they can't go in yet until the bomb squad clears the building. We're not sure if it's Chloe, but no one has seen her. Greg and her were the last one's down there." Mark let go of Vince and backed up, he felt like he was going to be sick. He turned around and looked at the building, the right side seemed to sag and he could hear the aftershocks of the bomb ripping through the building.

"You mean she's in there? How do they know?"

"They heard her…"

"AND THEY CAN'T GET TO HER?!" Everyone grew quiet around Mark. Tears pricked his eyes and he felt his lunch come up and burn his throat. He bent over and regurgitated and dry heaved and cried at the same time. The woman he loved might be dying, and no one could do anything about it.

It was midnight before rescuers were granted clearance to go see if they could make contact with Chloe. By that time everyone had been accounted for, and if it hadn't been for her actions people would have died. Mark was taken back to Vince's house and had to play a waiting game. Her family arrived shortly and played the waiting game with him. Every time the phone rang everyone jumped. They kept the T.V. on and hardly anyone spoke a word. Mark's eyes remained fixed on the T.V and that's when he saw it. An EMT truck pulled up to the scene and medic's jumped out with a stretcher. Out of the corner of the T.V. he saw them bringing what appeared to be a body out of the building. He didn't breathe a word but got up and headed out the door just as he heard the phone ringing. He jumped into his truck and sped to the local hospital, praying silently that she was alive. His mind raced over every memory he had of her.

Her in her hot pink top with shoes to match when he first met her, when he first kissed her, when they first made love, the way she laughed, the way she cried, the way she kissed him. He choked back some tears, praying and hoping to God she was alright and that he wouldn't be greeted with bad news when he got there. He pulled up to the emergency room the same time the ambulance did and was frozen in horror as he saw what emerged from the ambulance.

"The pulse is getting weaker, we need blood stat, she's loosing a lot!" One medic screamed at the nurse who was awaiting them. Chloe looked pale, she was covered in ash and there was blood caked in her hair.

"She's unconscious and not responding, I think we're losing her, I'm not getting any vitals. I'm not getting any vitals!!" Mark watched frozen in horror as they brought out something and ripped her shirt off and hooked her up the machine and began to shock her. _Her heart stopped. Oh God…_. Mark thought and sunk to the ground and watched in feelings of helpless and sick. Everyone waited and watched for her pulse to pick back up.

"AGAIN!!" screamed the first medic. Mark watched through tear drenched eyes as they shocked her and her body convulsed. A slight beep picked up on their monitor and the other medic declared they had a pulse and they wheeled her inside. Mark let out a breath and scrambled to the emergency room and tried to explain to the receptionist that he loved Chloe and he had to tell her before it was too late. He was trying so hard to explain but nothing but sobs and incoherent words were coming from him. Mark crumbled to the floor in a sobbing heap. It wasn't until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he looked up and it was Vince along with the rest of Chloe's family. All they could do was wait….


	20. Chapter 20

Mark hadn't slept in hours, all he could do was stare at the wall

Mark hadn't slept in hours, all he could do was stare at the wall. Images of Chloe coming out of the ambulance burned in his memory and made the tears come afresh again. As news leaked, she had become a hero. If it hadn't been for her actions, a lot of people could have been seriously hurt or killed. He kept on hoping that the doctor would come in and give them good news. Her brothers and parents where there and they looked worried sick. Vince and Linda had stayed with Mark and Chloe's family since they arrived; and Stephanie, Paul, Marissa, and Shane had come in as well to spend time with everyone and make coffee or food runs.

"Bowman family?" An elderly doctor came in through the doors and everyone stood up.

"I'm sorry, I know Chloe is special and loved, but I need to talk to her immediate family, alone please." The doctor stretched his arm out to a room adjacent from the one they were in now. Mark threw his head back against the wall, all he wanted was to hear how Chloe was doing. He watched as Bill and Sherri, Matt, Jonathan, Robert and Adam trudged through the door. It seemed like an eternity before Matt came and got Mark and asked to go for a walk.

"Her right kidney is shutting down. While everything else seems to be healing like normal, her kidney can't handle the new blood and the trauma her body has had these last few hours." Mark blinked back some tears and seemed to almost choke.

"What does that mean?"

"It means if she doesn't get a transplant, she'll die. Her other kidney will shut down soon after, she can't function on just one kidney"

"Can I see her?" Matthew nodded his head but warned Mark she was really swollen and didn't look like herself. They had put her in a drug induced coma to keep the pain at bay. The room was dark and punctuated by the steady beeping of her heart rate. As his eye adjusted to the dimness of the room he saw all the machine's she was hooked up to. He watched as blood was drawn from one arm and placed through a machine and entered back through her arm. Her right arm had been broken, along with several ribs. Her left leg had been broken in several places and was wrapped up to her hip in a cast. There was a gash on her head that stretched from her temple, across her forehead, and down to ear, it had been stitched up. Both of her eyes were swollen shut and bruised and her lips barely clung to the ventilator that was helping her breathe. But she was still beautiful to him.

It had been nearly two months since he had last seen her, his mind went over that last encounter with her. The things he had said, the look on her face. He had been a real coward and big ass. He walked over beside her bed and looked down at her. All the color had drained from her face, and it looked like death could have taken at her at any moment. His eyes wandered up to her heart monitor and watched as each beep signified life, but we wondered which beep would signify her last. He had to stop thinking like this, it would drive him to the brink of insanity.

He pulled up a chair and took her tiny, frail hand in his. It felt cold to his touch and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to gather her in his arms and take care of her, but he knew this was beyond his control. He felt the tears stinging in his eyes and he wept, he couldn't help it, all he could do was weep. He looked at her and saw how much her body had taken and wept. He realized he was more than likely going to loose her, and that drove him damn mad. He sat there in silence remembering the few with her, and finally choked down the tears and started to speak.

"Chloe… I don't know if you can hear me. I always thought this sort of thing was silly, because I thought you were talking to an empty shell; but if I don't say what I need to get off my chest, I'm going to go crazy. You need to know how I feel, and I need to say a lot of things I should have said a while back, but I'm a coward.

"Chloe, I… I love you, I should have told you months ago instead of running. I shouldn't have said the things I said, and I shouldn't have done the things I did. I… miss you… and now," his voice cracked and more tears cascaded down his face, "now, here I am talking to you knowing I'm never going to see that sparkle in your blue eyes, or hear that laugh of yours, or watch your hair blow in the wind, I'll never get to feel you hold my hand, or hold me at night when I'm having an damned pity party. I'm a coward, and I'm sorry. I love you, I love you so much, and I hate that it took this to tell you. Oh God, Chloe, I hope you can hear me…" Mark buried his face in the pillow she was resting in and longed to smell the scent he was so familiar with, but it smelled more of bleach than anything. The hot tears came and he wept till there was nothing left to cry.

"Mark…." Mark looked up at Sherri, his green eyes piercing against the red in his eyes from his crying.

"Hey Mrs. Bowman," Mark sniffled and looked down at the still unmoving body of Chloe, he had to choke back more tears.

"She loves you too…" Sherri shuffled over to where Mark was sitting and pulled up another chair beside him. "Son, when all is said and over, you'll need to know that she loves you and you'll need to dwell on the good memories."

"I don't want her to die…" his voice cracked again.  
"Son," Sherri placed an arm on his shoulder as he settled his gaze on Chloe once more, "We don't either…" her voice now cracked and the tears started to come, "but the transplant list is really long, and we're loosing her fast." Mark leaned back in his chair and slowly stood up. He needed to breathe, he ran out of Chloe's room and hauled ass in into his truck.

Mark fumbled around with the potted plants on Chloe's patio and finally found the one with the spare key. He slipped it into the key hole of her side door and made his way inside. The place smelled like Chloe and that's what he needed. He needed something to remind him of the lively Chloe. He stood there in her kitchen for the longest time, he saw a coffee cup on the counter from the coffee she drank that morning. He didn't touch it, for just a moment he wanted to believe and really believe that he would hear her come down the stairs talking about how pissed she was she was having to do more addendums for this damn job. He wanted her to come into the kitchen and wrap her arms around him and hug him tight. He let out a painful breath and opened his eyes. No Chloe.

He wandered into her living room and sat on her couch. His mind flashed to the morning that they made love here. It was a hot and intense moment, he remembered, as his hand caressed the spot where she normally sat beside him. He stood and walked up to her bed room and saw the un-made bed and figured she must have been in a hurry that morning. His eyes found the picture on the night stand, it was of them the night she picked up a disposable camera on a whim. They had gone walking in the downtown area of Greenwhich and he found this little spot of trees, all different colors of autumn and insisted they took a picture. He looked at her face, it was beaming and happy. He was planting a kiss on her forehead and not paying the camera any attention. He noticed how the picture was turned towards the bed, and he guessed Chloe had spent many a night looking at it. He felt a stab in his heart.

He stripped down and crawled underneath the covers. He just needed to be near something of hers. He rolled over onto her pillow and took in her scent and let the tears take him to slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

"How is she

"How is she?" Vince asked Bill as he emerged from Chloe's room. Bill's eyes were so heavy with sadness Vince had to swallow his tears. He couldn't imagine the pain this man was feeling.

"At least she's not in pain…" Bill's voice lingered off and scooted past Vince towards the bathroom. Vince watched him go and took Linda's hand who was sitting beside him. Their children had since gone home earlier that morning, but neither Vince nor Linda could leave this family here. They had opened up their home to them to stay in, which Chloe's family had greatly appreciated. All her brother's wives were coming in, but not until tomorrow. Vince had decided that whatever the cost it took to take care of Chloe, medical… and funeral… he would take care of it.

"A parent should never have to bury their child…" Linda's voice was distant. Chloe and Linda had become close, they would often grab a coffee once a week and Linda had stepped in as a Mother figure for Chloe while she was in Connecticut. Vince pulled his wife closer and kissed her forehead.

"How is she?" Vince and Linda both jumped at Mark's voice and turned in his direction. He had a box full of different things.

"Her condition hasn't gotten any better… but they haven't gotten worse." Mark nodded and sat beside them for a moment. His face was splotchy from crying and he couldn't hold anyone's gaze.

"I brought her some of her things, pictures… she loved her pictures… and her favorite blanket. You know her Grandmother knitted her this blanket when she was little?" Mark reached in and brought out the blanket, while Vince and Linda sat there and watched him.

"Mark… you can't blame yourself." Vince grabbed Mark's shoulder and squeezed it tight.

"No, but I can try to make it up to her. I was a bastard." Mark stood up and pushed open the door to Chloe's room. Her mother and four brothers were in there. Her mother was sitting beside her daughter stroking her hair, talking to her.

"I remember the time you thought the dog ate the bunny you found. It was about six in the morning and I heard your sniffles all the way down the hall way. I thought you were hurt, and I came running down the hall way. You were sitting cross legged in the middle of your floor crying over an empty box. Oh Chloe, you were so upset. We finally found your bunny hiding underneath your dresser, and the look on your face is a look I will always remember. You called me the best mommy in the world, and reminded me every day that I was the best mommy in the world." Sherri paused as tears slid down her cheeks, "Sweety, you're the best daughter a mother could ever ask for."

Mark felt the sacredness of that moment. No one wanted to talk about her dying, but they knew it was inevitable. This was their way of saying goodbye; that was something Mark did not want to do.

"I brought her some things from her house…" Sherri and her brothers all turned to look at him; and Sherri nodded. Mark sat the box down and brought out the first picture his hands could find. It was of her and her mother baking cookies back home. Both of them were covered in flour and laughing. Mark held up the picture towards Chloe direction and wiped his face from the tears.

"Chloe, I remember you telling me about this picture; you love it so much because it's a candid. You told me it captured the essence of the bond that you and your mother have. You told me that your mom was your hero because she always smiled in spite of circumstances." The room grew quiet and all that could be heard were sniffles; Mark reached for the next picture. He drew out one of her and her oldest brother, Matthew. She was dressed in a simple red prom dress, she had made it herself and her brother was in a pair of khaki's and a red shirt. They both were making a funny face at each other, but the love shone in their eyes.

"This is you and Matt. You didn't have a date to your senior prom so Matt decided to take you. Money was tight and you didn't want to burden your mom and dad for a prom dress so you took down the curtains in your room and made your own. Everyone wanted to know where you bought your dress and your brother said they couldn't find it, it was specifically made for you. About half way into the prom, ya'll ditched it and went bowling and made a Waffle House run. You loved this picture so much because you said Matthew always made sure you were protected, and you never fully understood that until your prom." Mark walked over and handed Matthew the picture and did the same with the following pictures. He had purposely grabbed pictures of her and an individual family member and told the same story she had told him when he had asked about various pictures.

For Jonathan he picked the picture of her and him dancing at his wedding. She was in a bright green dress and he was in a handsome tux. She loved that picture because Jonathan wasn't only her brother, but her best friend. Instead of standing on the bridal side for the wedding, Jonathan had asked her to be a groomsman. Chloe had the personality to take it. For Robert he had chosen them when he was five and she was two. She was laying in her bed with the flu and Robert had come in to read to her, he had just started learning to read on a first grade level. Chloe had her head rested on his shoulder as he read her the Cat in the Hat for the sixth time in a row. Chloe loved this picture so much because Robert had made her feel special even when she was it her worst.

The picture he had of her and Adam was when she was five and he was eight. They both had black eyes and were standing on the front porch of their house. On the bus ride home that day, someone had called Chloe a nasty name and Adam heard it and decked the guy. When the guy hit Adam back, Chloe had jumped up and gave him a black eye and she got one in return. Chloe had loved this picture so much because Adam was her defender.

By the time he had given Adam the picture, Bill had come back in staring at all of them. Mark reached in and brought out the last picture. It was Bill holding Chloe when she was just born. Bill had tears in his eyes and was laughing so hard in the picture.

"Chloe loved this picture merely because it showed that you were Daddy; and she knew she loved you the moment she met you." Mark whispered as he handed Bill the picture. As much as Mark hated to admit it, he realized he was helping everyone say goodbye to the woman that managed to touch everyone she met. Bill grabbed Mark in an embrace and hugged him tight.

"Mark… thank you…"

Mark felt the knot in his stomach and the lump in his throat and hugged the man back. He had no idea how he was going to pull through this, he felt like he was on auto pilot.


	22. Chapter 22

Mark was sitting beside Chloe's hospital bed in a daze when Linda came in and told him that they were taking Chloe's family back to their house to sleep for a few hours

Mark was sitting beside Chloe's hospital bed in a daze when Linda came in and told him that they were taking Chloe's family back to their house to sleep for a few hours. They'd be back around six a.m. Mark nodded and looked at the clock, it was a little past one in the morning. It grew quiet, with the occasional intercom announcement paging a doctor; Mark kept his eyes on Chloe and watched the steady rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. He put if off as wishful thinking, but it seemed like the color had come back to her face; but maybe he was getting used to her looked the way she did. He scooted his chair close to her bed and leaned over and kissed her forehead. It felt… warm. He shook his head, she was sick… worse dying. Of course her body is going to be warm, it's fighting.

He leaned forward and lay his head down on her mattress with his face turned so he could watch her sleep. His hand idly ran up and down her arm and he just sat there for the longest time taking in the moment.

"If I could go back do it all over again, I'd marry you." Mark had come to that realization last night, he had a fitful night of tossing and turning, remembering the past and wishing the present could be so different.

"I'd marry you and we could move back to North Carolina and buy that house…" his hand moved to stroke her face. The swelling had started to go down in her eyes and she started to look a little more like the Chloe he remembered. He smiled slightly, that was good… she would hate for people to make a fuss over her if she didn't look like herself at her… Mark stopped his thoughts. He didn't want to go there. He really wanted her to pull through this.

It had been a week since the bomb had gone off at WWE headquarters, they had no idea who did it or why. Reconstruction on it would take at least 6 months, but it could be a lot worse, had Chloe's company not removed all the asbestos, they would be having another problem on their hand. Mark had stayed with Chloe at least everyday and alternated nights with her parents. Some nights when he was feeling lonely he would stay with them anyway. Instead of getting a hotel room he stayed at Chloe's town home; other than what was his, he left everything of hers untouched. Her house was his sanctuary, and most days it was the only thing he had to keep him from going over the edge of insanity. Vince had postponed his come back, but now he was doubtful if there was a come back. He was doubtful about a lot of things, some days it looked like Chloe might could pull through; other days her family and he gathered around her bed as she struggled to breathe thinking that this was it.

Tonight was his night to be alone with her and he cherished these nights, he was going to tell her tonight about when he first realized he loved her, and explain to her why he never told her. He said his goodbyes to her family and promised to call them if anything were to change. Once all was quiet he scooted his chair up beside her and started to stroke her jaw line.

"Chloe… that night at the diner, when we went riding on my bike; is the night I fell in love with you. Watching you talk about your dreams and your family… that did me in." He looked over at her, hoping she could hear him. "That night when we made love in the shower, I wanted to tell you so bad, but knew it was so soon. I had to be sure… I dragged my feet about it, I shouldn't have. Because then the pain in the ass, practical side of me came out. How could a relationship work with someone who was sick? I didn't know if I could handle having you and then giving you up in the most ultimate way. So I ran. I did the exact opposite of what I should have done, and I ran." Mark looked down at his lap as he felt the tears stinging his eyes, he couldn't stop them, they just flowed.

"Ah aaf o ee" Mark's head shot up at the noise, and looked at Chloe. Her eyes were still closed and it looked like nothing much had changed. He really was going crazy, he was hearing things. He shook his head and bent down to kiss her on the forehead; just as he was about to land his lips on her forehead he heard it again.

"Ark… ah aaf o ee..." Mark froze and took in a deep breath and backed away from her forehead until his eyes settled on two beautiful blue eyes looking back at him.

"Chloe?" And then Mark realized what she was saying, she had to pee, her words were slurred because of her ventilator. He darted out of her hospital room to find a very unbelieving nurse.


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, it's not uncommon," the doctor said looking over Chloe's charts as he was talking to the family

"Well, it's not uncommon," the doctor said looking over Chloe's charts as he was talking to the family. "It's more common among cancer patients to suddenly have their organs jump start. It's surprising with Chloe because of the amount of damage that her body sustained. We're going to keep an eye on her. If she's progressing, we'll move her out of I.C.U."

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing, these past few days had been a whirl wind of emotion. Everything that her body was doing was telling them that she was dying. Now here they were talking about getting her out of I.C.U. He had never seen two parents more happy to have their daughter back. Her brothers and sister-in-laws were over joyed. And the greater news is that no one had to tell her nephews what exactly was going on. They could stick to the original story that Chloe was really sick, but in the end, everything really was going to be ok.

Mark sat by her bedside still not believing what he was seeing. A very aggravated Chloe by a catheter, she was weak but still had her personality. The mood in the room had changed and her family seemed to have a brand new bond.

"Mark, do you mind if we have a moment with Chloe?" Bill asked Mark, firmly squeezing his shoulder. Mark nodded and stood to leave the room, and bent down quickly and placed a quick kiss on Chloe's forehead before leaving.

"Chloe, are you… unsure of Mark being here?" Bill asked his daughter straight forward.

"I don't know… I love him, but, after the last time we saw each other…." Chloe's voice trailed off remembering that moment.

"Ah. That's what you remember. Chloe, that man has been here ever day, and if he's not here, he's at your place…" Bill went on to explain how Mark had been a major cornerstone in this experience, Chloe found her heart suddenly so torn. She was touched and moved and wanted to go back to the way things were; but a part of her was unsure if he would ever be able to commit. She decided not to press the issue and focused her attention on getting better and really seeing if Mark had what it took to be hers.

"Mark, it's been almost a month since she's been out of the hospital, are you in this or not?" Vince looked Mark from across his desk, Mark had been at the hospital every day and spent hours on end helping her up, helping her move, making her comfortable. In the process of all of this, he had put his come back on the back burner and eventually came to the conclusion that he'd rather stay with Chloe than have a come back. Almost loosing her was enough to do him.

"No. I can't and I won't."

"I understand that, but what about your fans?" This too was the one hang up Mark kept stumbling over. What about his fans? They did deserve something better than the send off he was given, he had thought long and hard about it and figured the one thing that the fans wanted most was just a glimpse of him as himself.

"A video."

"A video?" Vince cocked his head to the side and rose a brow.

"Yeah, a video, or collected. All my greatest matches, interviews, but the seller is a documentary of my life. Mine. Not "The Undertaker". Mine."

"Hmm. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, well… some things will be left private, my kids for example. But I think if I can sit down and explain to them why…"

"But the main reason is Chloe."

"And we'll leave that ball in her court, when the time comes."

"Well, it's not my first choice, but it is a very sincere choice."

"And I want my fans to be exalted in it too. They deserve recognition."

"Alright… I'll have our media department get on it. Now on a personal note… how are thing with Chloe?"

"Slow… she'll be in her casts for at least three-five months. They're moving her back home next week and she's staying with her family."

"And you both as a couple?"

"Well, we're not exactly a couple yet… She still has her reservations, ya know?"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Follow her. I'm gonna buy that house she wants and fix it up really nice, just the way she said she wanted it; and take it from there."

"And if she doesn't want you?"

"I don't know… but this is a chance I'm willing to take."


	24. Chapter 24

Chloe was surprised that Mark had spent as much time as he could during her recovery

Chloe was surprised that Mark had spent as much time as he could during her recovery. She was also surprised when he cancelled his come back to be with her. But she still wasn't sure if it was because of guilt or if it was because he really did care, or maybe it was both. If he had been lying to her when they broke up, that didn't make her feel all too comfortable with him; or worse if he wasn't, then was all this based on the feelings of guilt? Chloe sighed and sat back in her seat on the air plane. Her parents decided it would be easier if they flew her in and Mark was following with her car and some boxes. The rest of her belongings were being shipped to storage at the home office.

Her life was some sort of strange now. Not only had she survived a bomb, somehow she had attracted someone she could never actually see herself with, until she was with him. Now he was all she could think about, but the words he had said had burned into her innermost chambers of her heart.

But Mark was really trying to prove himself, not just to her but her family. She looked out the window of the air plane and re-lived their short but filled few months together. She remembered the night he came to pick her up for her birthday, riding on his bike, movie nights, the way he made love to her, his kisses. She remembered everything that made him everything to her. _But is it enough?_ That was the question she would have to decide.

Mark sat beside Chloe eating hamburgers watching T.V. with the rest of her family. Well, he was sitting beside her as best he could, she had pillows propped under her legs and under her arms to keep her comfy, but nonetheless – he there and she was alive. He looked around their home, it was a simple home out in the country side of Greensboro. Her parents had bought the house when Chloe was just seven and had settled there. Pictures were on the walls and end tables and book cases and Mark knew why Chloe loved pictures so much then, she must have inherited it from her mother. Mark watched as Chloe nibbled on some fries – with all the medicine's she was on, ranging from anti-biotics to pain killers – she had lost her appetite. Mark reached one around her and stroked her shoulder. She smiled and winked at him. Slowly they had become to a level where both were comfortable with each other. Almost like when they first met, but Mark knew he still had a lot of apologizing to do and had to muster up enough courage to tell her he loved her, and risk possibly being shut down. Somehow he knew when the moment would come. Mark looked over the room, her nephews were bouncing up and down, the phone was ringing, there were flowers and boxes everywhere. Now was not the moment.

"Mark…" Chloe gently nudged Mark with her good hand. It was almost past midnight and Mark had fallen asleep on the couch with her. Her parents had gone off to bed when Mark reassured them that he would keep an eye on her and move her when needed. She had faked being asleep hoping they would get some time alone, but the drugs had won and eventually she conked out and Mark's snoring had woken her up.

"Hmmm?" Marks's right eye opened and peered down at her.

"You can go on to bed if you want too."  
"No. I'm fine here."

"But that can't be comfy…" Mark was sitting up on the couch allowing her legs to sprawl across his lap and she was positioned on the other end of the couch with her assortment of pillows. Mark's head had tilted back against the wall the couch was against and his legs were propped up on the coffee table.

"I'm with you, I'm fine." Chloe felt her heart soften.

"Mark…."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For being so kind to me and my family…"

"Chloe… I need to make it up to you…" Chloe fell silent. She wasn't too sure how to take that. Make it up to her and start over, or make it up to her and move on? But she didn't want to press the matter. She just wanted to enjoy him.

"You're cute when you drool…"

"Woman…" Mark growled in his throat, but he was failing, miserably at trying to hide his smirk.

"It accents your goatee well…" Mark opened his eyes and gazed at her for a while.

"Well, you're beautiful to me. No matter what."

Mark had just took a step in the right direction because he watched a smile washe over her face and blood flush to her cheeks. But he meant it. He knew with the gash on her head how insecure she was feeling. Everything on her was swollen and sore and bruised. But she was still the Chloe he loved. He brought her good hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"Alright, it's time to get you in the bed." Mark slowly slid out from under her and bent down to pick her up. She felt so light in his arms, and he was careful to hold her leg cast steady as he moved down the hallway and to her room. Her parents had turned her old bed room into a guest bed room with a queen size bed and a desk. It was simple for when the grandkids came to stay. Mark gently lay Chloe down on the bed and helped her under the covers while propping her leg up on more pillows.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah. I'll be even more comfy when all of these come off…" Chloe scratched at the top of her arm cast.

"I know, in due time.. how much longer?"

"Ugh. One more month for my arm, two more months for my leg."

"Ever broken a bone before?"

"Nope, first time was a charm for me wasn't it? What about you?"

"Hmm let's see I've had…a hyper-extended elbow, a broken orbital bone, a broken cheek bone, a broken ankle, a groin tear, a sliced ear, a torn pectoral muscle, a torn right biceps muscle and I have chronic hip problems."

"Holy shit. I'm done complaining…"

"Yeah, well, it comes with the business…"

"Is that what made you retire?"

"A lot of things made me retire.. I wanted to be able to get on my knees and play with my kids, I wanted to be able to walk when I was old."

"And your come back?"

"It's not quiet a come back anymore… more or less a farewell to my fans."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means…. It means… that WWE is making a documentary series on my greatest matches, my life as The Undertaker and a portion about he man behind the phenom."

"So you're not going back out on the road? Why? This meant so much to you." Mark grew quiet for a moment and then reached out and brushed her cheek gently with his thumb.

"But you mean more…" he whispered. The room then grew quiet and their eyes stayed locked on one another. He wanted to kiss her, but decided to bide his time and enjoy the moment that they had. He was determined to make a bond emotionally before pursuing anything physically with her, especially with the condition that she's in.


	25. Chapter 25

"Mom… did you say Mark was there every night when I was in the hospital

"Mom… did you say Mark was there every night when I was in the hospital?" Chloe asked her mother the next morning over coffee.

"Well, not everynight hon, we rotated out so some of us could sleep. But the night's he wasn't there he'd stay at your place. Chloe… by all accounts you should be dead. When they brought you in your kidney's were failing and shutting down we knew were biding time. Mark brought in pictures of different moments you had with each us. Moments you apparently shared with Mark because he told us of the things you said..."

"What photo's?" Chloe was astounding that Mark would even remember such trivial details.

"Well, for us he brought in the picture of you and me baking. Remember? He told us you liked that picture because… you looked at me as your hero." Chloe grew silent, she had never shared that thought with her mother. She wiped away some of the tears in her eyes. She was overcome by so many emotions at once. Thankfulness because she had almost died, confusion because suddenly Mark was wanting to be her knight in shining armor, hope because maybe he actually cared, loved because she knew without a doubt what her family meant to her.

"Mom, I just don't know… I just don't know. I don't know if I can get past this, and even if I'd know how."

"Chloe… you must decide whether or not he's the one for you." Sherri put her hand over her daughters good hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Do I think he's great? Yes. Do I think he's really trying to make it up to you? Yes. Do I know what his true intentions are? No."

"That's my hang up as well. How do I know if he's doing all these things because he really cares or is it because he has a guilty slate?"

"Chloe… time will tell."

"Ugh. I don't want to wait. I'm sick of waiting. I'm tired of waiting to get my life back, I'm tired of waiting to see if he's the one, I'm tired of being in a cast. I'm tired of being tired…" She tossed her pain pills to the side at the last comment.

"Did he bring in a picture of the two of us?"

"No, I don't think so…" Chloe got to thinking and figured she'd bring it up sooner or later. Once everything settled… and she had her cast off.


	26. Chapter 26

"I look weird

"I look weird." Chloe looked at herself in the mirror. It had been three solid months of being in casts and she finally had them off. Her leg and arm looked sickly thin and the hairs were dark in contrast to the rest of her blonde hair and her light skin.

"I have got to shave my leg…" Her father chuckled at his daughter as she began to high tail it to the bathroom.

"Chloe, it'll get back to normal…"

"I know…" Chloe called over the running water as she propped her foot up on the toilet and lathered it in shaving cream.

"Besides, why bother shaving?"

"Because, I'm meeting Mark at some undisclosed location. I have to drive to the gas station down the road and then he's picking me up and surprising me with something."

"So are you two doing ok?"

"We're getting there. I can tell he has no ill intentions, I just need to figure out if his intentions are for forever or not."

"And how are you doing to do that?" Chloe began running the razor up her leg being careful not to cut anything.

"Look on the nightstand next to my bed." Chloe heard her father go down the hall way and return a few seconds later.

"A picture?"

"Yeah, Mom said that be brought in pictures when I was laid out in the hospital and gave a back story from my point of view on them to each of you. I was shocked that he remembered, so I'm going to give him a back story on that one and see how he responds."

"And what is the back story?" Chloe wiped down her leg with a towel and looked at her dad square in the eye.

"That's the night I fell in love with him."


	27. Chapter 27

Mark pulled up on his bike twenty minutes before Chloe was supposed to meet him

Mark pulled up on his bike twenty minutes before Chloe was supposed to meet him. He parked his bike and went in and grabbed a Dr. Pepper and a water, all the while, reeling in his mind what he was getting ready to do. His heart was thudding in his chest, his palms were sweaty, his head was soaring. Mark straddled his bike and twisted the cap to his Dr. Pepper open and tried to calm his nerves.

Chloe decided to leave ten minutes earlier than planned to give her some time to think. She had the picture in her pocket book and her heart unguarded for the first time in months. She bit her lips and looked in the rear view mirror. She wore her hair down and curly about her face and had brushed on some foundation and pink lip gloss and added a few strokes of mascara to her face. She swallowed, hard. This was it.

Mark saw her coming two stop lights down, he took a deep breath and was determined to make tonight spark. He watched her pull her car into the parking lot and park. He held his breath as she got out, it was the first time he'd seen her walk without crutches. She still had a bit of a limp and he could tell where she still favored her arm, but he could see where her confidence had come back. The cut across her forehead was barely even visible now.

"Hey gorgeous…"

"Hey handsome…" Mark held out the water for her but she waved it away.

"I'll have to pee in a minutes time, I'll drink it whenever we get there." She moved behind him and straddled the seat. He felt her creep her arms around him and hold on tight. Mark revved up the bike and decided to take the back way where they were going. Matt, her brother, showed him an old off trail dirt path from where four wheelers normally would ride. He knew that would be the easiest way to take her without her figuring it out. The drive was only about twenty minutes, but it seemed like forever. The anticipation was killing him, everything he held dear was clinging to this one moment. He slowed his bike around the last curve of the dirt path and parked it behind a tree.

"I have to blind fold you…" He watched the puzzled expression flood her face, but she gently smirked and allowed him to take a bandana and blind fold her. He took her hand in his and led her to his spot destination.

Chloe's heart was thumping so hard she could feel it in her head. She heard her steps differ as they went from grass from gravel and felt Mark slow their pace.

"Wait here, don't take the blind fold off till I tell you to." Chloe nodded and heard his steps back away. She actually felt rather silly by this point and was wishing for this to be over with. Just when she was about to protest Mark called out to her that it was ok. The sight that beheld her left her absolutely speechless. It was her house. The house in her dreams, the house she imagined her family in. Painted yellow… with red shutters and a red door. The porch had been completed and it wrapped around the house, the lights were on, and it seemed like the inside had been remodeled. The house she eyed for so long was remodeled. At first she didn't know what to say, and her eyes finally landed on Mark.

"It's yours…" Chloe felt tears come to her eyes when she heard those words come out of her mouth.

"Mark…"

"Chloe, I want you to have it. I want to see you happy. I want to see you get everything you deserve in life." Chloe took a deep breath and looked back at the house.

"Can I go inside?" Mark nodded and held out his hands and brought her inside. The floors were the perfect cherry shade of hard wood, there was her beloved red couch in the living room, a fireplace, pictures, walls of green and blues and golds. The kitchen had it's island. The dining room had a gorgeous view of the front yard and the tree with a swing in it. She pulled on Mark's arm and pulled him upstairs. The bed rooms were painted and ready for occupants, the house was warm and inviting. And then two French doors caught her attention, she let go of Mark's arm and walked towards them. Behind the doors lay the master bed room with her bed room furniture accented in khaki's and blues. The bathroom had a huge garden tub, with a perfect view of the country from the window. Everything was exactly how she imagined it.

"Mark… thank you…" She ran over to Mark and threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "You have no idea what this means to me…" She felt his arms come around her waist and hold her tight and they held each other, right there and Chloe wanted this moment to last forever. Chloe stepped back and looked into his eyes and sensed something of sadness behind them.

"Mark, you look… sad…"

"I'm not, darlin'. I'm not." Chloe had a hint as to what this about. She knew that eventually they would either have to remain friends and part ways or fess up and put everything on the line. Chloe took his hand and led him down stairs to the porch. She sat on the first step and motioned for him to follow.

Mark was wanting to tell her so badly that he loved her, but he could still see her reservations. He had thoroughly enjoyed watching her explore the house with a look of happiness he couldn't describe if wanted too. But a part of him wanted to be more a part of her life than what he was then. He wanted to grow old in this house with her. He wanted to have kids with her in this house. He wasn't sure how to go about doing this, he wasn't sure if she'd be ok with it. Mark sat down beside Chloe on the porch ready for whatever it was she was going to say.

"My family told me how you were there for me and them while I was in the hospital." Mark nodded and looked at her, unsure as to where this was going.

"They told me about how you brought in pictures, and told them the stories I had told you…" Chloe turned to her pocket book and pulled out the picture of her and Mark at her birthday party and held it out for him.

"I know my side of this story, I want to hear yours…." Chloe handed the picture of them to Mark and Mark swallowed. He remembered that night, that was the night they first kissed, that was the night he realized she meant something to him. He studied her features in the picture, they were relaxed and happy. Her body was turned towards his and she had both arms around his waist. He had a hand on her back and was pulling her close. He looked at his own features and he realized that he looked happy and relaxed. Mark sucked in a breath and looked back at Chloe.

"This was the night I surprised you for your birthday. This was also the night I first kissed you…"

"Anything else?" Mark took a deep breath and decided to jump.

"This was the night I knew I had feelings for you…" Mark shifted and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded photo the picture they took in down town Connecticut, the picture of him kissing her on top of her head. He handed the picture to Chloe and scooted towards her and whispered into her hear.

"But this is the night, I knew I wanted to be with you for forever…" Mark tilted her chin towards him and bent down and lightly placed a kiss on her lips.

"Do you love me Chloe?" She was silent for a few seconds before giving her answer. At first Mark was sure she'd say either no or she wasn't sure.

"I do…" Mark felt his heart skip a beat.

"Good… because I love you too…." Mark bent down and captured her lips once more deepening the kiss. And for the first time, in a long time, he felt at peace with his life, with his heart and with Chloe.

_Mark and Chloe married the following year and despite every medical reason of her not being able to have children, she and Mark had three kids of their own. Two boys and a little girl._

_Mark and Chloe were married for forty-five years, forty-five years of love, happiness, and peace. Eventually Chloe's kidney's did shut down which meant this inevitable, but this time Mark was ready to let her go. Both absolutely no regrets this go 'round. _

_Five days later, Mark followed._


End file.
